


Sunset

by EgyptianRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianRose/pseuds/EgyptianRose
Summary: Yugi Motou, a Twilight fan, is looking for an everlasting love. His idea? Move to Forks, Washington and find the vampire of his dreams. When he gets there he finds more than he bargained for. When Twilight becomes more than just a story Yugi risks everything to prevent a war and unite the races.





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

 

"Jou, I have something to tell you." Yugi Moto, eighteen and fresh out of high school sat across from his childhood friend Katsuya Jonouchi. He had asked Jou to meet him in Burger World, their favorite restaurant. Yugi looked around and began to feel sad; the place hadn't changed since it was opened.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi looked around, following Yugi's eyes wondering what was making Yugi so sad.

"You know how we are all supposed to finish high school then become a member of society? And how we are supposed to do something with our lives?" Jou nodded at each question. "Well most of us cant's decide and that's me."

"Yug' where are ya going wid dis?" Jonouchi scratched his head because even he had a plan for his life; somehow he had managed to get a job in a car shop. Just when Jou was running out of hope that he would ever find his calling, he was assigned to auto shop senior year and excelled.

"Twilight, my Bible, has given me an idea." Jounochi stared at his friend. There was never a conversation where the book wasn't brought up. "Don't roll your eyes. It's important that you listen to me."

"what is it?" Jonouchi bit the inside of his cheek.

"I am moving."

"What?"

"Here me out. I've spent most of my life here in Domino and I have been waiting for the one who will love me. Love me forever. Someone to give my soul to."

"Yugi" Jou only used his full name when he was being seriously, which wasn't that often. "Ya can't force love. It will come, ya don't havta leave. What will I do wid out ya?

"You will be fine. Fixing cars will be great for you. You don't need me anymore. Now this time I need you. I'm pulling the friend card here. I need your support."

"What happened to you going to college?"

"I will be doing that, just not here." Yugi smiled and frowned sympathetically at his friend. "Please, I need your support. You are my best friend."

"That's a cheap tactic."

"I know."

"How can you leave Domino, it's all you know?"

"It's time to know some place else. Do you support me?"

"You know I do. But… where are you moving to?"

"Ah. Phase one of my plan. I am moving to Forks."

"Forks? From that retarded book? You can't be serious?"

"I am. My mind is made up; I am going to Forks to find a Vampire to love me forever."


	2. the Wettest and the Coldest Place in the Continental U.S.

The bus ride from the airport to the college was an exciting one for Yugi; it gave him a chance to see most of his beloved town. He was fortunate that the bus to the college hadn't left before he landed. His flights were almost at a two hour delay due to unexpected weather. After a horrifying flight of nonstop turbulence, Yugi was so glad to be on the ground that he would have walked to the school anyway.

The trip to the school gave Yugi a lot of time to think of his master plan, or stupid plan, according to Jou and the rest of his friends. He ran a hand through his unruly mop and pouted for a second. Why couldn't they see that this was something he had to do? They could try and tell him that vampires weren't real but he knew otherwise.

Yugi looked down at his wrist and moved his watch. He began to rub at the star shaped birthmark hidden there. It was a story his grandfather passed down to him. The mark skipped generations and this time the mark fell on him. It was his legacy to carry on whatever the mark meant. He wasn't sure how it tied to vampires but he was willing to believe that if his bloodline were magic then there must be other forms of magic out there. Other forms of Supernatural stuff. Yes. He made the right choice in moving to Forks.

Yugi was interrupted from his thoughts as a bag was haphazardly tossed onto him. "Oh, man. I thought that was empty space. I mean because that's what should be there, empty space. Because that's my seat."

"I'm sorry?" Yugi sat up. "This was the only one open. And I didn't think this bus made stops so I thought I would be…"

"You thought wrong, shrimp. My father owns most of Forks. And this bus takes me to school whenever I feel like going. So get out of my seat!"

"Well there aren't any more seats where am I supposed to sit?" Yugi asked over the bag. It seemed to be filled with every rancid thing known to man from what Yugi could smell wafting from the partially open zipper.

"That's not my problem." The man then grabbed Yugi up by his hair and tossed him into the floor. Yugi sighed in relief upon missing the sticky substance he had notice on the floor earlier. He pushed himself up but groaned when he felt a heel on his back. "I guess you will be my special project this year. Newbie…" he paused then laughed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" From the sight of his pens and pencils rolling around next to him, Yugi could tell that the bully had dumped out the contents of his bag. "Hey everyone, the new kid has the forbidden book."

The bus broke out in a round of laughter; thank god Yugi's face was planted to the ground, so that the people wouldn't see his embarrassment. "Looks like we have a Twi-tard on our hands. Now tell me" The bus was silent. "you didn't come all the way out here looking for vampires or werewolves." The bully ground his heel into Yugi's back making him cry out in pain. "Well?"

"I… I…"

"You, You What? You did, didn't you?" the bully lifted his foot up and dusted Yugi's things off his seat. "Look here, I want you to see this so you get the point." The bully held up Yugi's warn copy of _Twilight_ and flicked his lighter open then set the book on fire. Yugi screamed as if his arm were the item being set on fire instead. "Give up on this stupid book! I am tired of people like you looking for fictional creatures!" Just as the flames reached the tips of his fingers he pulled open the window and tossed the book into a lake.

Yugi waited a few moments for the commotion to die down before gathering his things and shoving them into his bag. His heart was broken and he wanted to cry but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Hey." Someone finally whispered to him, Yugi looked up at the owner of the voice; he had unusually white hair but the kindest eyes he'd ever seen. "Don't worry about him. People in Forks don't really mind _Twilight_ readers. I mean that book did a lot of good for our little town." He held out a hand and moved over in his seat some. "You can sit with me. God knows what's on that floor."

"Thank You." Yugi took the hand and peeled himself from the ground and sat on the tiny edge of the offered seat.

"I'm Ryou, by the way." He smiled. "It's my first year going to Forks University."

"Oh, mine too. I'm Yugi. You're from Japan too, right?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled brightly. "But my parents moved me to the states when I was very young. So I don't speak it much. But it's totally cool that you moved here on your own to a foreign country to go to school. At least Forks University is a very good school. So at least your parents can ignore the real reason you are here."

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded either way." Yugi looked down at his hands sadly. "They died when I was very young, my grandfather was taking care of me for a while but he likes to use is retirement to travel so I decided to let him have the rest he deserves."

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad. That's cool about your grandpa though." Ryou paused a moment and opened his bag. "I wanna give you something." Yugi watched as Ryou peeled his bag open revealing his copy of _Twilight_.

"Doesn't this make you a traitor?" Yugi teased.

"Nope. Here." Ryou handed it to him.

"I can't take this. It's yours."

"Nah, I have four more at home. Including a copy signed by the Stephanie herself."

"Sweet." Yugi clasped the book to his chest. Life was good again. Yugi glanced at the bully; he was leaning against his seat listening to his iPod. "So what's his deal?"

"His name is Duke. He moved here from California. He loves to play the dice. His parents were brutally murdered and he was forced to move here to take care of their estate. His family practically owns all of Forks. but I think there must be more to it than that, he absolutely hates it here.

"Oh." Was all Yugi could say. He studied Duke carefully. His black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had a few earrings, on one side hung a small die. He didn't look like a bully. No, he sort of looked like a greaser. Yugi smiled picturing Duke dancing around in a musical. "I guess I would be angry too if I had lost my parents that way and had to live in their house now."

"Sure, but it's just best to stay away from him, he doesn't want friends." Ryou added.

The pulled through the gates of Forks University and Ryou sat up taller. "We're here."

Forks University was founded in the late nineteen-hundreds. The building before them was constructed at least a hundred years before that. Yugi marveled at the old structure. Dark, hardy bricks enhoused every dorm and class room. "I bet it's never been renovated."

"Nope. Well the inside has. New technology, you know." Ryou smiled. "This is gonna be great."

The bus stopped in front of the school and once everyone was out the dean walked out to them. He stood tall and looked very wise, his eyes told Yugi that much.

"Welcome First Year students, and welcome back to some of you." Yugi stood next to Ryou trying to avoid having the copy of _Twilight_ taken from him. "I am Shadi, the dean here at Forks Academy. You will find a board behind me and that will tell you what building you will be staying in. Go to the front desk and they will give you a room key. In your Dorms are books with your schedules in them." He looked at Yugi for a long second and then swept his eyes over the group. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." With that he turned on his heel and headed into the double doors behind him.

Yugi followed as the others went into the school and waited in line to find his building. Yugi was happy to find that Duke would be in B building whereas he would be in D Building. "Yes D Building!" Ryou said and Yugi perked up. "Hey, let's go see if we are sharing a dorm."

"That would be awesome." Yugi said and headed across the quad to D Building. Every building was the same, long and five stories tall. Ryou and Yugi entered the building and were greeted by a friendly woman at the front desk. "Hello, dear. My, you are a cute one." She resisted the urge to pinch his cheek from what Yugi could tell. "Name Please."

"Um, Yugi Motou."

"Yeah, and I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou leaned over the desk. "Are we in the same room?"

"Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motou." She looked up. "No, I'm sorry dears. You are on the same floor though." She said and turned around before returning to face them with keys. "505 for Mr. Motou and 512 for Mr. Bakura." She said.

Ryou and Yugi headed up to the Fifth floor together before separating. Ryou wasn't Yugi's roommate and that sucked but at least Duke couldn't be his roommate either. Yugi stopped at his door and took a breath before opening the door. This was it, the start of his new life.

"Hey, man." Yugi dropped his things, his mouth falling to the floor. "Turns out they have a pretty good Auto program here." Yugi smiled slowly and ran toward his best friend, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Jonouchi wrapped his arms around his friend and let go after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here, Jonouchi? I thought you said this idea was stupid."

"It is but I couldn't let my little buddy do this alone. An' I was thinking, Anzu and Honda are already gone… I was the only one left in Domino. So I thaught I'd come here and learn to be a mechanic. Do something useful."

"Shit, this is great! I wasn't having the greatest of first days."

"How's that? You just got here." He looked at Yugi from the corner of his eyes.

"Eh, it started on the bus. Well, until I met Ryou."

"Sounds good. Hey bring your things inside and we can catch up." Jonouchi smiled brightly and Yugi did as he was told.

After catching up, Yugi took a look at his class schedule. "It's almost like high school, math, English…" Yugi yawned. "How are you gonna handle it?"

"I'll get through. So, the bully from the bus, what was his name?" Jou cracked his knuckles.

"No, Jou, don't start off like this. You don't need to protect me. He didn't really hurt me. Just my pride is all."

"Still."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi paused. "Tell ya what, if he bothers me again I will come straight to you."

"Deal."

Yugi's first day in Forks wasn't exactly what he had expected but he wouldn't give up on his goal. Luckily Jonouchi had decided to join him. Yugi felt bad about leaving him all alone. Yugi fell back onto his bed and looked over at his sleeping friend. "Good night Jonouchi." Yugi rolled over and fell asleep. He was certain that Forks, Washington wouldn't disappoint him.


	3. Do I Dazzle You?

The rain fell hard against the window creating little rivers on the glass and Yugi opened his eyes at the sound. He could listen to the rain for hours, it was peaceful and just drove home the fact that he was in Forks.

Yugi sat up quickly and tossed the covers off, the sky was glowing as the sun beyond the clouds threatened to rise. Yugi placed his hands on the cold window pane and let out a breath of excitement. He drew a heart in the fog that his breath left on the glass.

Yugi tore his gaze from the scenery and whipped his head around to his roommate's bed. The sheets were tossed about and the pillow was askew but there was no sign of Jou. Yugi looked at the clock above the door, 7:30. It was unusual for Jou to be up and ready for class so early. Yugi smiled and quickly got ready for his first day.

Yugi was dressed and showered in record time. He rubbed a towel through his hair and brushed it into place. He fixed his bed and grabbed his school bag and headed out the door where he stumbled into Ryou. "oh, sorry."

"s'fine." Ryou said in a grumpy voice then let out a long sigh. "Seems my day is gonna be like my night." He murmured softly to himself.

"You look like hell." Yugi pointed out Ryou's ragged appearance. His shirt was wrinkled and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"That's because I slept like hell!" Ryou snapped. He then took a moment and tried to tighten his tie. "I'm sorry." He said as he regained his composure. "My roommate was on his phone all night with someone."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said. "But hey, it's our first day of classes so let's just enjoy it."

"Right. Well, actually new student orientation today. Is your friend coming?"

"Surprisingly, he was already up and gone when I woke up." Yugi scratched his head. "It's not like him. Usually he sleeps in." Yugi shrugged. "Let's just go. I'm sure he'll tell me about it when I see him."

The two wandered over to the auditorium and were taken aback. On the right side of the auditorium were students from an entirely different school. At least that's what Yugi could tell from the difference in uniforms. Yugi and Ryou walked to the left side where the rest of their school sat. "Who are they?"

"They are from the rival school. I guess they wanted to save money or something by letting us share our new student orientations." Ryou explained.

"That's not entirely true, this is a means to promote unity between the two schools." Said a smooth voice from behind them. They turned and Yugi's heart skipped. "Hi, my name is Yami, I am a second year." He bowed lightly and grabbed Yugi's hand kissing the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you."

Yugi stared. He'd never seen a person as sexy as Yami, his dark red eyes held many secrets and Yugi would die just to know one of them. Yami released Yugi's hand and flashed a small smirk before turning to Ryou with a questioning gaze.

"Uh, this is Yugi and my name is Ryou we're first years, obviously or we wouldn't be here, right?" Ryou could feel himself sounding stupid so he changed the subject. "So, you are from our rival school?"

"You could say that, however as I was trying to explain. We do new student orientation together to prevent anymore school rivalries. See these two schools have a long history of bad… relationships."

"Oh I see. Well I guess we are off to a good start. But you are a second year?"

"Yes, well it's optional to be at these things for second through fourth years. I like to see what sort of people will be attending. Helps me keep track of people." He glanced over the top of them for a moment.

"Well, we are going to find our seats." Ryou said, sensing it was time to let the handsome Second year go. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Yami smiled then turned his gaze to Yugi. "Nice meeting you, too." He added a smirk and walked to the right side, where the rest of his school mates were seated.

"Nice going, Yugi." Ryou teased.

"Who. Was. That. God?"

"God?" Ryou laughed, "Oh, I see." Ryou blushed, seemed he and Yugi had more in common than just loving Twilight. "That was Yami. He's the grand son of the founder of their school. They say he's good at everything and has tons of friends."

"I'll bet." Yugi said.

"Yugi! Up here!" Yugi and Ryou glanced up at the seats to find that Jou had saved them a couple. He was talking to a teacher, or yelling? Yugi couldn't really tell but shrugged it off when the teacher continued his way up the bleachers. Yugi and Ryou climbed up to meet him.

"Why are you here so early? I mean I was half expecting you to be asleep until noon." Yugi said as he took a seat next to Jou.

"Yeah, well I had to check on something." Yugi noticed Jou's eyes were fogged with despair "You'll see when we get to our third class."

"Intro. to business?"

"Yeah." Jou shrugged and changed the subject. "Hey, I saw you talking to that guy. Saw you blushing like crazy from here. He's probably not a vampire, you know?" Jou teased.

"Shut up."

"Vampire?" Ryou laughed slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Yugi here has a plan to find his one true love." Jou said, "I'm just messing with you."

"I know..." Yugi said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, it's starting." Yugi turned to the front thankful that he wouldn't have to explain more.

"Welcome all first years." A voice over the loud speaker quieted the auditorium. "If you don't already know, my name is Shadi I am your headmaster. As you can see there are students from another school here. They are from our rival…excuse me, sister school." The crowd suddenly burst into a fit of boos and hisses. "That is enough!" they were quiet again. "Yes, we have finally made the merger with the Emerald Arcane Tut University. We are no longer rivals starting this year. Pranks will not be tolerated and will result in immediate expulsion from school."

"Furthermore…" Shadi trailed off as Yugi scanned the auditorium, he spotted Yami kneeling beside a student who looked very similar to Ryou. Now that he thought about it Yami looked a lot like he himself did. Yugi shook his head and focused on Yami's furrowed brow, something was up, Yugi felt unsafe. The other Ryou only nodded as Yami whispered things to him. "…and if you take anything from this orientation, that should be it." Yugi jumped and looked back at Shadi. What did he say?

"What'd I miss?"

"Just that we should all remember that "Unity will keep us strong"." Ryou said.

"Weird. Teachers are always trying to get us to get along. It's bull" Jou said. "Let's just get to class now."

"You are really serious about school, aren't you?"

"Well I just think it's time for me to grow up. If it wasn't for you I would still be on the streets in a gang somewhere."

"You saved me too, you know." Yugi smiled.

They exited the auditorium and headed to their first classes and pretty soon it was time for Intro. to Business. Yugi was looking forward to seeing the teacher Jou was talking about during orientation. Yugi took his seat and glanced around the room.

"He's coming" Jou said from his seat to the left of Yugi.

"Get out your books. We don't have time to play around." Yugi stopped and gazed at the teacher, familiar blue eyes.

"Kaiba?" Yugi's eye's opened wide. What was he doing way out here?

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you." Seto warned.

"What's going on?" Yugi looked at Jou.

"See. And I thought I was free when I moved here. He's totally gonna fail me." Jou said sadly.

"I won't if you try as hard as I know you can." Seto trailed off and quickly cleared his throat. "Okay, my name is Seto Kaiba. No doubt you've heard of me. I am not here to baby sit you. I expect your work to be turned in on time. I don't have time for failures." He looked at Jou. "And I don't want to hear any nonsense talk of vampires or werewolves."

"But this is Forks." One unfortunate student whispered.

"I don't give a shit." Seto snapped. "Now get out your books." With that he began to teach the class. Yugi placed his forehead against his cool desk and groaned. Forks University would certainly be an experience.

* * *

"I understand that they are all here but we just aren't ready for a change this big."

"Be calm Isis." Shadi said soothingly. They were currently in his office, dark wood furniture took up most of the space, the room was large and gothic, to the student's it felt like a horror movie, but to Shadi it felt like home. "We can't decide what is right and what is wrong, that is for the gods to decide."

"Yes, but this union is a new thing. The students of Forks could get hurt."

"I am fully aware of that, which is why I have filled the school with people who can help us." Shadi said.

"Yes, I noticed Seto Kaiba in the stands today." She said bitterly.

"Did you think he wouldn't show up when you invited him?"

"Of course not, through the use of my power I was able to see that much."

"So it isn't completely gone to you then?"

"No, I can only see some things, but when It comes to the prophecy I am in the dark."

"Then this will humble you." Shadi said, "The gods know what they are doing."

"Of course." She grimaced. "I supposed it is time to involve my brother in this. Though his other hasn't yet made an appearance."

"I am sure his other will be here in a few days."

"Well, I guess we have to use what we have and hope that the gods have mercy on us, this time around."

"We can only hope." Shadi said.


	4. Clearly, Today Was Going to Be Nightmarish

"Jounouchi, Katsuya." Seto circled his desk like a vulture ready to pick at a carcass. "Who would have thought you'd graduate high school, let alone get into college." Seto stood before the blonde's desk and glowered down at him. "Not to mention even having the audacity to join a business class."

"Leave him alone, Kaiba." Yugi said. "Jou worked hard to finish school; he's going to be a mechanic. He needs this class so he can run his own business." Seto's eyes never left Jounouchi as he listened to Yugi.

"I see." Seto pulled away from the desk, noticing for the first time that he had a room filled with students. "Well, I hope you are all aware that this class is not going to be an "easy A" unlike most business classes. You are going to learn business skills," he turned to and walked to the front of the class and turned back to face everyone, "from a real business man." He smirked.

"Don't you make toys?"

"Yeah and theme parks?"

"You're like Walt Disney."

Jou and Yugi both gulped when a familiar cross shaped vein appeared on Seto's forehead. Seto turned his gaze to the three unlucky students. Seto paused a moment, took a breath and spoke, "It does not matter what you sell or create in your business. Business is Business and if you don't know what you are doing you will be crushed under the competition." He said.

Jou looked at Yugi at the same time Yugi looked at him, why hadn't Seto let those students have it? Jou shrugged. "Find something interesting, Jounouchi?" Seto slammed his hands on Jou's desk. Jou jumped, whoa! When did he get there? "Your eyes should be on me."

"Can I request a transfer?" Jou said finally.

"No." Seto said and went back to his lecture. Jou fought hard to listen to Seto but found it hard not to picture the rich CEO slash professor dying in horrible ways. Why did someone up there seem to want to make his life a living hell? The class went on for an hour and twenty minutes and Jou felt every second of it being sucked from his life.

"I expect those spreadsheets to be done by tomorrow." Seto said finally. "You are dismissed."

"Finally." Jou said and grabbed up his books.

"I know..." Yugi said.

"Jounouchi, I need to speak with you for a moment." Seto said as everyone else exited the room. Jou looked over at Yugi for help. "I am not going to hurt you."

"You never know." Jou said.

"You'll be okay Jou, he can't hurt you 'cause he's a teacher. I'll see you later." Yugi said and scampered out of the class; happy that he wasn't going to be Seto's victim.

Yugi looked at his schedule and smiled because it was time for lunch. He followed the other students to the lunch room and found a table near the door so he could catch Jou whenever he showed up.

"I'm trying to remember the last time I saw you and you weren't in my seat, shrimp." Yugi turned his gaze upward and swallowed hard. "You are just itching to fight me, aren't you?" Otogi loomed over him.

"N-No. I was just… I didn't know this was your seat."

"And yet you are still sitting here." Otogi said. "You have three seconds to move." Otogi started counting slowly and Yugi wasted no time in getting the hell out of there.

Yugi sighed in relief when he looked behind him and found that Otogi wasn't following him. His eyes drew up from the crowd of people all around him and did a double take at seeing a familiar student cross his line of sight through a window.

"Yugi" Ryou called from somewhere behind him and Yugi turned around, "over here." Ryou waved and Yugi walked over to him.

"Hey."

"What were you staring at?"

"I was… I thought I saw…" Yugi blushed.

"Yami?"

"Yeah."

"You did. He comes here every Monday to talk with the director. See Yami's head of the council of his school and once a week they all get together to discuss school things."

"Sounds boring."

"Well there are a lot of people trying to join student council just so they can see what goes on in that office."

"So people are really serious about this school, aren't they?"

"Yeah, since it was founded people in the school have always been very close-knit. I mean this whole sister school thing is very new and a lot of people in Forks were against it."

"How do you know so much?"

Ryou raised his hand, "I am trying to get into student council."

"Oh, Ryou. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that you were boring or anything." Yugi tried to defend his earlier statement.

"No, it's cool. I get it, councils aren't for everyone. It's just that my dad and mom were in this student council and they are pushing me to get into it. Oh that sounds bad. They may want me to but I want to too." Ryou said.

"Well, good luck." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well I'll need it. The test to get in is very hard."

"Test? To join a school club?"

"Like I said they are very serious." Ryou said then paused a moment, "Where's your friend?"

"I don't know, Mr. Kaiba (it was weird to call him that) wanted to see him after class about something. I just hope it wasn't to start a fight."

"Why fight?"

"They have a bad history. See it all started when Kaiba came into the game shop my grandpa owns and tried to get a rare card from my grandpa and, well Jou was a fan of the same game that Kaiba wanted the card for, So he asked if Kaiba wanted to play with him sometime and Kaiba insulted him. They have fought ever since."

"That's stupid." Ryou said.

"Yeah, well now we are here and I just hope the world doesn't implode." Yugi said.

"By the way, would this card game that you were talking about be Duel Monsters?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "How did you know?"

"I used to play it but it didn't really catch on here."

"I'll play with you sometime." Yugi smiled. "I brought my deck as a reminder of home."

"Awesome."

"What's awesome?" Yugi and Ryou looked up from their seats and were greeted by the warm yet creepy smile of another student.

"Hey… Marik." Ryou sighed. "Yugi, this is my roommate."

"Aw, are you still mad about me being on the phone, Rie-you?" Marik said and sat down next to a now very uncomfortable Ryou.

"It's Ryou. You pronounce the R with a bit of a D sound but it's very subtle." Ryou sighed.

"Yeah...I can't do that, Rei-you." Marik said again.

"Whatever."

"Are you from Egypt?" Yugi blurted out suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, what's it to you? I'm not a terrorist if that's what you think." Marik puffed up his chest ready to defend his heritage.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant. I was… I'm just fascinated by Egyptian culture. I was…" Yugi blushed. "Sorry I think it's cool."

"Oh. Well it's alright." Marik grabbed a soggy fry from Ryou's plate.

"You are so contradictory, Marik." Ryou said and moved his tray away from the greedy Egyptian's hands.

"Contra…what?"

"When you thought Yugi was attacking your culture you got all defensive but then he says something nice about it and you don't care."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing." Ryou sighed.

"Anyway, what's awesome?"

"Well Ryou and I play Duel Monsters." Yugi said

"Hey! So do I." Marik smiled. "You know that game originated in Egypt."

"I know." Yugi smiled and the two drifted off into their own conversation about Egypt. Ryou found it hard to sit still and he glanced around the Lunch room; He had a feeling someone was staring at him.

* * *

"I am not going to come here every Saturday so you can teach me to fight. I know how to fight!"

"And yet I used to beat you all the time." Seto said. "You have no choice if you want to pass my class."

"You can't do that!"

"I have money and power, I can do whatever I want. Only question is how bad do you want this mechanic dream of yours to come true?"

"You are a bastard!" Jou shouted. "Why is this so important to you? And it's just out of character for you."

"Rest assured I am not doing this to be nice. This is something I have to do and something you have to do as well. You should have stayed in Japan."

"Fuck you."

"I will pass on that offer, thank you."

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm not doing it for you I am doing it for my dream."

"Good. And as for the questions your friends will have, just tell them that you are worried about failing this class and begged me to give you extra lessons. It will be less embarrassing that way."

"Less embarrassing for you, maybe." Jou spat.

"Exactly what makes you think I care about your feelings in all of this? Now get out of here." Seto stood up and slammed his book shut effectively ending the conversation.

Jou held out a fist in Seto direction and clenched his jaw as he watched Seto leave the room. "Baka!" Jou plopped down in his seat and let out a long breath. He would have to tell Tristan about his self control in the situation later.

Though, Jou thought, he wasn't as angry as he should be. Seto was being odd and Jou sort of wanted to know why. His curiosity outweighed his need to punch the CEO slash professor in the face.

Jou took a breath and headed toward the lunch room but, just his luck, lunch had just ended. He glared. No one. No one made him miss a meal, Seto would pay. Jou headed toward his next class.


	5. I Think I Forgot To Breathe

"We missed you at Lunch today" Yugi said as he sat on his bed organizing his deck. "You never miss a meal, what happened to you? Seto didn't keep you that long, did he?" Yugi looked up after getting no response from his, normally vocal, friend. He saw Jou with his back toward him looking out the window. "Jouno?"

"I was just thinking about some things." he said.

"Yeah, the view has made me do that a few times. So, what did Seto want with you?"

"He wanted…" Jou smirked, there was no way he was going to tell Yugi what Seto wanted him to. "He wanted to beg me to be good in his class so he could get a good evaluation since it's his first year here."

Yugi held back his amusement, "that's… not like him at all."

"Yeah, well that's what he wanted."

"I'm sure he didn't have to embarrass himself like that, maybe he just wants to make sure you don't fight or something."

"So long as he don't start nothing then there isn't anything to worry about." Jou stopped. "So what did I miss anyway, and don't tell me about the food, I am still hungry." He said in his despair.

"Well I had lunch with Ryou and met his roommate…he's a little on the crazy side. He might even be the crazy kid who snaps one day." Yugi smiled and thoughtfully omitted the part about meeting Otogi. Knowing that Yugi already had a bully gunning for him would only upset Jou.

"It's always best to be friends with the crazy kid, then he won't shoot you when the time comes." Jou said.

"How do you know I won't just shoot everybody cuz I don't care?" Yugi and Jou both turned to the door to see Marik and Ryou standing there. "Or how about I just take back the tickets I got to the best club in the city?"

"Club?" Jou said.

"It's only the hottest club around only a select few people get to go and I was invited. I could get us all in."

"You don't mean…" Ryou trailed off, his eyes shining brightly.

"That's right, people. Club Sparkle." Marik held up his silvery ticket.

"Sparkle?" Yugi asked.

"They named it after that stupid Twilight book. It a joke but the club is still pretty awesome."

"I'm in!" Ryou jumped like a school girl whose crush had just asked her to the prom. "Come on Yugi, this place is supposed to be the best. You have to come."

"Sure. When do we go?" Yugi said.

"As soon as you are dressed, man." Marik said. "P.S. if I did shoot up the school you guys would be first because I wouldn't want my friends to be sad after I killed myself." He said and pulled Ryou back to their room with him. "We'll be waiting for you!" he called.

Yugi looked at Jou. "Eheh." Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"He is a crazy bastard…" Jou said. "Might want to watch your back around him."

"Yeah… let's just get dressed. It might take the stress away and maybe you'll find a hot guy too." Jou could never pass up the chance to hit on someone hot.

"Nah, I'll pass. I have something to do later." He said.

"Oh, really?" Yugi stood up and placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel like going to a club right now." He said and pulled his head away from Yugi's cool hand. "Have fun but be careful. Someone might try to drug you." He said and started spouting off more parental advisories as Yugi got dressed.

"Don't worry about me. I am with Ryou and Marik." Yugi paused. "Okay, worry a little." He added and headed out the door to Ryou's and Marik's room.

shortly afterward Jou grabbed his jacket and headed out into the hall, hoping that Yugi wouldn't notice him. Tonight was his first "lesson" with money bags.

* * *

The club wasn't anything extraordinary on the outside but Yugi couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. Marik lead them up to the bouncer and showed him the silver invite. The bouncer laughed. "What?" Marik asked.

"You are in the gold line but you have a silver ticket. The silver line is back around the corner at the other entrance."

"What's the difference it's all the same building?"

"True but you guys have a different stamp, there are V.I.P rooms and we have to make sure a silver doesn't get in."

"That's discrimination."

"That's society. Now move on to the silver door." He said and then ignored them as he looked toward the other guests.

Marik lead the others to the silver door, his excitement effectively killed. "Hey, we still get to get in. I mean we can't let a little thing like V.I.P rooms get us down." Yugi smiled. "Let's just dance and have fun."

"That's the spirit Yugi." Ryou chirped.

"Yeah, well after we get in I am going to try to get into a gold room." He vowed and they waited in line to be let in.

When they finally got there the new bouncer waved them in and they were greeted by loud music and people dancing. And contrary to the name, nothing in the vast space sparkled. "Alright, let's dance." Ryou giggled and pulled Marik and Yugi into the crowd.

They danced in a group to a couple of songs until Ryou was approached by a hot guy. But Yugi was sure he had seen him before, of course, he thought. "I saw you talking to Yami during orientation."

The Ryou's double looked at Yugi and smirked wickedly causing Yugi's heart to jump. "My name is Akefia." He said in a rich dark voice. He turned to Ryou again and took his hand. "I've never seen you here before."

"O-Oh well I… actually…" Ryou blushed; never had a man paid that much attention to him; and Akefia was definitely paying attention to him by the way his eyes scanned every part of his body. "Marik got us in."

"Yeah, but only as a silver." He pouted. "How do you get into a V.I.P room without a gold ticket?" Marik asked.

"Someone with a gold ticket can bring you in with a guest. But I wouldn't waste my time, there isn't anything back there that would interest you." He said without taking his eyes off of Ryou.

"Are there drugs in there or something? Because one time I tried PCP." Marik said. Yugi looked at him; that explained a lot.

"Not the drugs you are thinking of." He said simply and ignored Marik to grab Ryou's hand "So dance with me." Akefia said and pulled Ryou away from Yugi and Marik without waiting for a response from Ryou.

"Gotta find someone to get me in." Marik said and stalked off leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi let out a long sigh and decided to go to the bar for a coke or perhaps a beer; which he would need if he kept hanging around with Marik.

"Hey, cutie." A guy strolled up to Yugi and ground into his ass to the rhythm of the music. Yugi looked back and shoved him off. "What's wrong cutie? Didn't you come here to dance?"

"That was not dancing." He said simply. "I'm thirsty now so just go away."

"I'm thirsty too." He said and grabbed Yugi's hair before yanking his head back exposing his neck. "You should be careful. I'm not the only one who's thirsty." He whispered and left a small kiss on Yugi's neck.

"What are you doing, Rex?" Yugi's eyes lit up and suddenly Rex, as he was called, let him go. "Stop picking on Yugi or you'll have to deal with me." Rex grumbled and wandered off. "Are you alright?" Yami asked, turning his full attention to Yugi once he was sure Rex was gone, "He can be a bit invasive when he's thirsty." Yugi looked at Yami with wide eyes, "Oh, by thirsty I mean they cut him off at the bar an hour ago." He smiled.

"Yami, right?" Yugi smiled.

"Oh, you remember me." He said, as if Yugi could forget.

"Thank you for getting him off me." Yugi said.

"Your coke." The bartender said and Yugi took the glass bottle from the man and blushed at Yami, hoping Yami wouldn't think he was lame for drinking a simple soda.

"Good choice. I prefer other drinks to beer as well." He said. "What brings you here? I was sure you needed an invite to this place." He said a little annoyed.

"Oh, my friend Marik got invited and brought my friend and I. Was he not supposed to do that?" Yugi said. "Should I leave?"

"No. It's too late now, just enjoy your stay." Yugi failed to notice Yami glaring at someone across the room. "In fact, now that you are here how about a dance?"

"I'm no good at dancing." He said.

"Nonsense, I saw you from across the room." Yami said and held out his hand. "Besides I am so good that you can't mess up." He winked and Yugi took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Yami carefully pulled Yugi against his flawless body and suddenly a new song came on, fast but slow enough for their body's to remain in contact the whole time. Yugi looked up at Yami and noticed his eyes were closed. Yami was feeling every bit of this moment and Yugi felt privileged to be a part of it. Suddenly his body was moving according to Yami's actions and they both danced perfectly.

A crowd of people gathered around them and watched the intimate dance all the while wishing Yami were dancing with them instead. Yugi's eyes slid closed and he was floating over the ground as Yami made him fly in perfect sync with the music. It was then that he took in Yami's scent, dangerous, spicy, and very arousing. Yugi took a deep breath and made the slightest of moans but before he could do something he might regret the song ended and Yami pulled away holding Yugi's hand as he bowed down to the boy. "Thank you for the dance." He smiled and stood up again before he vanished into the crowd.

Yugi looked around; people were dancing again as if nothing had happened. Maybe the dance he had just shared with Yami wasn't real. Impossible. Yugi could still feel his hard chest against his and smell his scent in the air.

"Yugi, I had no idea you could dance like that." Ryou said as he walked up to Yugi, Akefia, nowhere to be seen. "We have to start heading back or we'll miss curfew."

"O… yeah." Yugi said, he had read the strict curfew hours of the school and didn't want to get in trouble. "Where is Marik?"

"I don't know, you don't suppose he got into a V.I.P. room, do you?" Ryou asked.

"Knowing him I bet he found a way in. Let's just go ask." Yugi said and wandered up to one of the guards protecting the V.I.P. area. Before he could ask the question he spotted Marik behind the guard walking toward them with glazed eyes and wobbly legs. There were drugs back there. Dammit. "Marik we have to go." Yugi said and grabbed Marik's wrist when he was within grabbing distance.

Back in Ryou's and Marik's room Yugi sat on Ryou's bed. "Marik, what happened to you back there? You shouldn't get involved with drugs."

"Drugs?" Marik laughed. "There are no drugs back there. Well not the kind you are thinking of."

"What then?" Yugi pressed.

"Can't tell you." Marik said. "You will see once you are invited." He said.

"How did you even get back there?" Ryou asked. "Those bouncers weren't playing around. There is no way you could have snuck past them."

"I was invited by a guy."

"A guy? What was his name?"

* * *

"Malik is here." Isis said with a bit of discomfort in her voice. "and it seems his managed to find his other at the club." She shuttered, she hated everything that club stood for.

"Good, I guess, all we can do now is let fate take over." Shadi said.

"I hope you know what you are doing, sir." Isis said. "I noticed Seto Kaiba training Jounouchi today. He wasn't going easy on him."

"He shouldn't. The worst is coming, I had a look in the book of prophecy and we have a little over a year left to prepare."

"A little over a year! We had five years last time you checked the book."

"Well after you told me you couldn't access your powers when it came to the prophecy I had another look. Something has made the prophecy change. The introduction of a new factor has sped up time and we don't have much of it left." Shadi said.

"How can it change?"

"Nothing is set in stone, even the words in the book change. There is still hope though. We just have to stay on track." He said.

"Right…" Isis said. "What if it changes again?"

"I will let you know. There is nothing we can do. It is the will of the gods."

* * *

"That bastard." Jou winced as he washed away the dirt and dried blood from his skin. He had been through three hours of grueling training with Seto. He wasn't sure most of the fighting he was taught was even legal. He was learning ways that would kill people instantly and some that would have a person dying for hours.

He turned off the water and stepped out examining himself in the mirror. Luckily most of his injuries would not be visible when he was in his school clothes. He didn't want Yugi to worry about him. He dressed just as he heard the door to their dorm room open. "Jou?" he heard.

"In here." He said as he stepped out. "How did your night go?"

"Remember Yami?"

"The guy you dream about?" Jou teased and Yugi blushed.

"I don't dream about him," Though Jou had no idea that Yami would now be the star of Yugi's dreams. "We just shared a dance."

"That's great." Jou said and winced as he sank down into his bed.

"Are you okay?" Yugi said noticing Jou's small muscle movement. It reminded him of when Jou would come to school after being beaten by his father or by a rival gang member.

"Yeah, I was working out at the gym and it's been a while. I'm sore." He said and fell back in his bed. "Good night." He said before passing out.

"Good night, Jou."


	6. It Was Like the First Day of School All Over Again

Yugi's night was filled with dreams of Yami and the dance they had shared. He could still feel Yami's hard chest against his, he could feel the warmth of Yami's hand burning his skin through his clothes, and he could smell his dangerous and erotic scent. Yugi woke the next morning flushed and smiling like a crazy person. "I think I have a crush on Yami." He said and Jou looked at him with a wide smirk. "Shut up."

"Ah yes, the non-vampire of your dreams." Jou said anyway and sat up in his bed with a flinch, the work he had been doing with Seto was taking it out of him and it had only been one day. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I said, shut up." Yugi tossed a pillow at Jou, hitting him square in the chest and that's when Jou let out a helpless yelp. "Jou?"

Yugi's eyes held that edge of worry that Jou hated to see and so he decided to play it off and moaned in fake pain. "Ow! Yugi, watch it with those pillows, you could have killed me." he said.

"Oh, whatever." Yugi bought it and grabbed his pillow back before fixing his bed and getting dressed. "I hope we don't have any more surprise teachers in these other two classes we have today."

"Nah, don't worry, I don't think so." Jou said. "I mean, god doesn't hate us that much… right?" his face paled.

"No." Yugi said and grabbed his books before heading out with Jou. "I'll see you at lunch." Yugi said as he hurried off to his new class. Jou watched as Yugi ran and smiled at how far his friend had come in these past few years since they had met. Yugi was once a shy kid who was only interested in games. He never really socialized with anyone… unless bullies counted as social contact.

Jou had been one of those bullies until Yugi stuck his neck out for him. Since then Jou had sworn to protect Yugi in any way that he could. Jou, filled with his renewed sense of purpose, hiked up his school bag and hurried off into the forest to meet with Seto again. He glanced at the ground, trying to remember the path. He closed his eyes when the sudden whiff of Seto's cologne found him.

Jou found the clearing after twenty minutes and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. His wounds from the other night were buzzing with new life and Jou had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. "What's wrong Mutt?" Seto smirked from his end of the clearing. "Too much for you to handle?"

"Shut up, bastard! You are the one who wanted to meet so far from the school. Why do we have to hide, anyway?"

"I told you all you needed to know last night." Seto said.

"I want to know more. Why are we doing this?"

"For a dog you sure don't listen very well. I told you that this was to protect your little friend."

"Yeah, you did but why are you so interested in helping Yugi? I thought you didn't like us."

"Whether I like you or not is irrelevant. Just do as you are told." Seto said. "Unless you don't want to pass your class this year."

"No, I am not doing anymore of this until you tell me what is going on. Ever since I got here I've had this strange feeling that something bad is coming. I know what that feeling is like; I've been through it before."

"Are you talking about the night your father died?" Seto said suddenly and Jou looked up with a glare. "Don't be so shocked, I do read the paper and my memory is perfect. You were only sixteen when it happened; you woke up and found your father, torn to pieces by some animal. Or so you told police. When your father's history of abuse came out, you were the top suspect but they failed to find any evidence against you. But you and I both know that you killed him."

"Shut up, you don't know a damn thing about that night. I didn't kill him. I am glad that it happened only because he deserved it, he abused my mother and sister so much that they left home. He abused me. He deserved to die but I didn't have the heart to kill him. He was my father."

"I know everything, Jounouchi; you don't have to lie to me. You don't have anything to prove to me, I don't give a damn about your home life."

"You brought it up."

"Only because I want you to see that if you don't control yourself, you could end up hurting the one person who's ever meant something to you."

"Yugi…" Jou froze when the sheer terror of the idea that he could kill Yugi entered his head.

* * *

Yugi sat still in his seat the whole time as he felt Otogi's eyes on his back. Why did Otogi have to have this class with him, and why did Otogi have to sit right behind him? Yugi was too scared to move or even take notes. He was going to fail this class for sure. He groaned inwardly and tried to listen as the teacher spoke of Fork's history.

"The ancient people of Forks were afraid of many things, and just like the books suggest, they were of dark forces" Yugi sat up, she was talking about _Twilight_ , "they often trained a few people to be the hunters and protectors of the village. Now keep in mind that what they were really fighting off were wolves, regular wolves." She smiled "Don't go getting any ideas. The problem was so huge that they eventually had to train every man to fight off the wolves."

Yugi listened with fascination and soon forgot all about Otogi that was until the teacher pointed him out. There are a few people here who are all too aware of the ancient past. "Why, our very own, Otogi here is a direct descended of the first hunters." Suddenly the whole class was looking at Otogi. So that was his secret. Yugi looked back at Otogi and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this. I don't really care." Otogi spat and gave Yugi a cold glare. "What are you looking at, Shrimp? You want this to be strike three?" Yugi shook his head and turned back to the front.

"Anyway." The teacher started again. "After that, the people started to have success with the wolves. They lived happily for many years until a new threat came alone. cannibals settled in an area to the north, at least that is the legend. The people of Forks started to notice some of their people were missing and it was due to the new settlers, a very ancient clan from Canada. Eventually the ancestors of that great clan would found our sister school. The people of Forks and the new settlers never got along and to this day there is still some discrimination between the descendants of the village and the invading clan."

"This is crazy." Yugi said. "You can't help what family you were born into, besides all these stories are legend." The teacher turned to him.

"I am so glad you think that, Yugi." She smiled a meaningful smile and Yugi sat up tall, he suddenly felt as if she knew him but he didnt recal where he would have met her.

"It is just a story. But how can you understand who you are unless you understand where you came from?" She said, just to him, Yugi thought. "I think that is enough for one day." She said.

Yugi closed his book and headed out the door to his next class where he met up with Ryou. "Isn't History of Forks the best class ever?" he said.

"It is. It sounds like a fantasy world." Yugi smiled. "But I think Otogi might have hard feelings about the fact that he is a descendant of the hunters."

"He is?" Ryou said. "Wait, that explains why his family owns Forks."

"Maybe he's pissed that the schools merged. Maybe I should try and talk to him."

"See, now that would be a bad idea. He would beat you up for sure." Ryou warned. "It's best we just leave him alone and try to survive the school year."

"I know you're right." Yugi sighed and sat in his seat next to Ryou and listened to the teacher drone on and on about chemistry. Yugi doodled in his note book and suddenly he was asleep.

_He was running through the forest, a dangerous animal was chasing him and Yugi's lungs began burning but He knew he couldn't stop. He ran faster even as the rain fell down all around him making the grass slippery. "Stop right there, wolf!" Yugi looked ahead at the figure who had shouted, it was Otogi holding a crossbow, Yugi stopped and turned to see the wolf had stopped chasing him. The wolf snarled at Otogi and turned to run back into the forest but Otogi was faster and suddenly an arrow was headed straight for the wolf. Yugi let instinct take over and leapt out to save the wolf, taking the arrow in the back, between his shoulder blades._

"Ah!" Yugi sat up in his seat feeling the pain in his back.

"Psst." Ryou said from his seat behind Yugi, he was poking Yugi in the back with his very sharp pencil. "Wake up." Yugi looked at Ryou and sighed. "The teacher is starting to get mad." Ryou said.

"Oh, thanks." Yugi said and looked back up at the front, though; the lesson was far from his mind. That dream was so vivid. Yugi felt the color drain from his face. Was it a sign that he was in some sort of danger?

* * *

After class Yugi and Ryou headed for lunch and waited for the others. "You are being too quiet, Yugi. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He lied. "How could he tell Ryou about his strange dream? He couldn't.

"Hey, guys." Marik said as he took a seat next to him.

"Oh!" Yugi sat up. "Now you can tell us about how you got into the VIP room and what was back there."

"What are you talking about? I didn't go in the VIP room, I wanted to but no one would let me in." Ryou looked at Yugi. "What?"

"We saw you come out from back there. You even said you were back there."

"I wasn't. Did you guys drink a lot last night? I think I would remember doing that."

"But…" Yugi said.

"I made it!" Jou said as he entered the lunch room. He'd be damned if he missed lunch again. He spotted Yugi and the others and walked over to them as best he could. His pain had tripled in the past three hours.

"Jou." Yugi smiled. "How were your last classes?"

"Hard. But nothing I can't handle." Jou said. "Sorry to cut it short but I am starving." Jou said and hurried off to the lunch line.

"Is he okay?" Marik asked gaining him a look from Yugi. "Well, look at him, he looks like hell. I mean he is hardly standing."

"He was at the gym last night while we went to the club. He hasn't been in a while and that's why he's looks like that. He's fine. If he wasn't he would tell me." Yugi said, though he wasn't sure if it was to convince the others or himself of that fact.

"If you say so." Marik said.

"I do." Yugi said and when Jou returned the four of them enjoyed their lunches.

"I know what we can do this weekend?" Marik said to break the silence. "We can go to La Push."

"That's cool!" Yugi sat up.

"It's pretty cool." Ryou admitted, "I've been there a few times."

"It's settled." Marik said. "I will rent a jeep and take us all there." He said. "We'll have a party."

"Okay." Yugi smiled. "I hope Jou can make it this time."


	7. It's La Push

Yugi and Jou were ready to go in record time. After their hectic classes they were ready for the weekend to start. "This is going to be the best." Yugi said as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "No curfew on the weekend, I'm going to stay at the beach all day." Yugi smiled.

Jou smiled at the sight of how happy Yugi was. Yugi had always been happy until the day Honda and Anzu found lives and moved away. That was when, Jou thought, Yugi began to fear being alone. As long as Jou was around Yugi would never be alone. Jou wouldn't leave him; they were friends for life.

"Jou are you okay?" Yugi asked as he turned to his friend, "something's off about you."

"What?" Jou backed up, "what are you talking about, I feel fine." Jou said automatically, though now that he thought about it, he was feeling a little strange, "maybe a little indigestion." He said "you worry too much, Yug' don't worry about me."

"Okay, if you're sure." Yugi said and took Jou's hand and walked out to the front of the school with him. "Do you think we should trust Marik to drive us to La Push?" Yugi asked Jou as they stood at the entrance of the school.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Jou said just as Marik pulled up at high speed only to slam on the breaks in front of them but not before the Jeep's massive wheels crushed the school's flowerbed. "Eh, maybe I can convince him to let me drive." Jou offered.

Marik's body slithered out of the driver's side window and looked over the top of the Jeep at them. "Hey, where's Ryou?" Marik called.

"We assumed he would be with you, getting the Jeep." Yugi said.

"Nope, he wasn't in bed when I woke up." Marik said

"I'll go see if he came back, he might be waiting in your room." Yugi said. "I'd move the Jeep before Shadi sees what you've done to his flowers." Yugi added.

"Eheh, I'll just stay with Marik, when you get Ryou, we'll be parked over there." Jou pointed to the lot across from the main entrance. Jou got into the passenger's side of the car as Marik fell back into his seat.

As they drove off Yugi went back inside, his excitement took over and he rushed to find his friend. Yugi was in such a hurry that he failed to notice the figure approaching him until he crashed into it. Yugi could feel himself falling but then something grabbed his wrist. It was then that he recognized who he had crashed into.

"Watch out, little one. Are you okay?" Yugi tried his best not to look into those crimson eyes but it was so hard to resist. They were like velvet ropes that no one could resist touching so he looked and was lost instantly.

"I-I was…" he couldn't hold off the need to blink any longer and so he did which freed him from Yami's gaze. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, Yugi." The way his name rolled off of Yami's lips made Yugi want to melt away and forever exist as a stain on the ground beneath Yami's feet."Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked as he let his hand fall from Yugi's wrist.

Yugi brought his hand up to cup the newly released wrist, he suddenly felt cold. "I was looking for my friend, Ryou. We are all supposed to go to the beach today." He said

Yami's eyes grew wide and back to normal in an instant. "I see. La Push?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yugi asked but Yami ignored him and bent down to pick something up off of the floor. To Yugi's horror it was his copy of _Twilight_ ; it must have fallen out of his bag when they crashed. Yugi was mortified, this god from another school, knowing how much Yugi loved Twilight, it was just wrong.

"Lucky guess." Yami teased, handing the book back to Yugi.

"Yeah, thanks..." Yugi snatched up the book and shoved it back into his bag.

"So, Twilight, huh?" Yami smiled handsomely. "It's an interesting representation of Vampires. I suppose, since vampires are fictional anyway, people can make up whatever they want."

"Y-yeah…" Yugi flushed red and changed the subject "So, Jou and Marik are waiting, I have to find Ryou…It was nice seeing you again, Yami." Yugi said and hurried over to the stairs.

Yugi took a breath to steady his nerves; how could Yami turn him into mush with his mere presents alone? Yugi walked up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't trip and embarrass himself in front of Yami anymore.

At the top of the stairs Yugi continued walking and rounded the corner to find Ryou sitting on the ground outside his door, his arms were outstretched and resting on his bent knees and his face was buried in his arms. By the way Ryou's shoulders moved, Yugi could tell he was crying. Yugi slowly made his way over to him and knelt down next to him. "Ryou?"

"Go away!" Yugi flinched back slightly because Ryou didn't seem the type to snap at anyone like that. "Just go away."

"What's wrong?" Yugi pressed. "Was it Marik? Did he do something last night?" when Ryou ignored him Yugi just positioned himself against the wall next to Ryou and waited. "Maybe La Push will cheer you up. Just come with us." Ryou lifted his head slightly and glanced at Yugi.

"I don't want to go to La Push. I don't want to do anything." Ryou said. "Please, just go without me."

"R-" Yugi pressed but was interrupted.

"Yugi, why don't you and your other friends go?" Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see Yami standing at the end of the hall, "I'll take care of Ryou."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest but Yami gave him a stone cold glance and Yugi stood up. "It will be fine." Yami reassured.

"O-Okay." Yugi said then looked back down at Ryou, "please feel better soon." Yugi left the two of them to talk. He wondered how Yami even knew Ryou, why he even wanted to help. No one was that nice unless they wanted something. Yugi bit his lip, perhaps he shouldn't have left. No, Yami wouldn't hurt Ryou. Yugi groaned because he was starting to feel jealous which was horrible because Ryou was hurt.

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked himself out loud.

"I can name a few things, shrimp."

"Oh no." Yugi breathed, "Otogi."

"I heard you went to club Sparkle."

"Yes… I-I did." Yugi swallowed hard as Otogi approached him.

"I don't want you going there again." He warned. "That's my hang-out."

"You own the whole place?" Yugi asked but was answered by a hard shove into the wall behind him. His back cracked against it so hard he could feel it in his toes.

"It doesn't matter; if I don't want you there then you don't go there." Otogi said and held a fist up as a promise of what was to come if Yugi disobeyed him.

"HEY!" Jou called and stomped over to Otogi and gave him a hard shove. "Get off him!" Jou watched Otogi stagger for a second before turning to Yugi, "you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." When Jou turned back to Otogi he was gone.

"Better run."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, we should get him expelled or something." Jou said. "I'm going to…"

"No, don't, it's okay, really. Let's go to the beach now." Yugi took Jou's hand and walked him out of the building toward the Jeep.

"There you are, let's go. Eh, where is Ryou?" Marik said as the two walked toward him.

"He's not feeling well." Yugi said and hopped into the back of the Jeep. Yugi glanced out the window toward where Yami was with Ryou. Was it the right choice to leave Ryou alone like that? Should they have cancelled the trip?

* * *

On their way to the beach, Yugi stared out the window and was hypnotized by the trees that passed them by. He took a deep breath and glared at himself in the window, he should feel bad for being jealous of Ryou, Ryou was sad and Yami was only trying to help. Yugi peeled his gaze away from the window.

"We're here." Marik said as they passed through a small gate that lead to the parking lot. They all got out and Yugi was surprised to see so many people there. The beach was nearly full. "We better get claim a spot before they are all gone."

"Why is it so crowded?" Yugi shivered. "It's pretty cold today."

"It's always like this on the first weekend at forks University." Marik said. "Is it too much?"

"No, I was just curious." Yugi said and grabbed the blanket from the back, "I'll get us a spot." Yugi said and hurried out onto the sand. Yugi was lucky enough to find a spot in front of a huge rock; they could lean against it and watch the waves. Yugi fluffed out the blanket and waved Jou and Marik over.

As the day passed the beach began to empty but someone had started a bonfire and a few students gathered around the flames to tell stories. Yugi laughed softly at a few of Marik's ridiculous stories but stopped short when Jou jerked forward holding his stomach. "Jounouchi?" Yugi leaned over to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Jou said with obvious strain in his voice.

"Liar, you've been acting strange all day." Yugi pressed.

"Gah!" Jou doubled over in pain and pushed himself up with one arm as Yugi fell next to him. "I just need to find… a bathroom… that's all."

"That's totally gross, dude" Marik said, though he, too, was concerned.

"Shut up…" Jou said as he staggered to his feet.

"I'll walk you." Yugi offered

"NO… I mean no, I can make it. Just stay here by the fire, where it's safe." Jou said and stumbled away toward the nearest building.

* * *

Jou's stomach tensed, sending him sprawling against the wall of the beach shack. He let out a yelp and grabbed at his chest. It felt like that night. Jou shook his head; he didn't want the memory of his father's death to come back.

"Stop!" he told his mind. Jou thrashed against the wall behind him; hitting it with the sides of his fists. He closed his eyes ready to slam his head back against the wall. When he did he felt something hard stop him and then the object curled slightly in his hair. Jou opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him.

Seto stood in front of Jou with his right hand cradling Jou's head while the other lay flat against the wall, trapping Jou between him and the wall. "No one has taught you to control this. I have been suppressing what I am for a while. I can show you. I didn't have as much time as I thought I did. You've only had a week of training."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jou glared and tried to pull his body away but Seto kept him there.

"You were right to leave Yugi there."

"Shut up. I know. I've felt this way before. When my father died." Jou closed his eyes, suddenly able to feel Seto's fingers caressing his scalp. "Stop it!" Jou called but when Seto's index finger rubbed the spot behind his ear Jou whimpered and fell still. That one touch raced through his body and when it was gone his body craved more.

"I know. That was my fault. I didn't want to help you before. I still don't want to help you." Seto said.

"Then why are you?"

"That's my business, mutt." Seto said and yanked his hand away from Jou. "Follow me."

"No." he wanted more of that lovely touch and he was angry: one because Seto wasn't going to give him more and two because he wanted more in the first place. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done with you. Get out of my life."

"You want me to give you a choice? We'll here it is, either you let me help you or you end up killing someone else." Seto gave Jou no time to answer; Seto was making the decision for him. He grabbed Jou by the wrist and started dragging him.

"Stop it." Jou said and yanked his wrist away. "Why should I trust you anyway?"

"Because I am like you." He glared. It was obvious to Jou that Seto hadn't wanted to share that bit of information. Good. Jou smirked.

"How so?"

"Fuck you."

"It's my turn to reject your offer." Jou said and when Seto started walking again, Jou followed.


	8. I wont Let You Get Lost

Jounouchi woke with a start and sat up, a damp leaf stuck to the side of his face and he peeled it off unaware of how he ended up in the forest. From the dank color in the sky he could tell it was morning but the sun couldn't quite make it through the cloud cover. It was like that night. Jounouchi held his forehead with his hands and tried to suppress the memory that would never stop haunting him.

The last time he found himself in this situation he woke to blinking red and blue lights, it was raining and he was in an alley not far from the apartment he shared with his father. The lights didn't really trigger anything; after all, they were a familiar sight in his neighborhood. Jou did, however, find the fact that he woke in an alley strange.

A drop of rain hit his arm and Jou was startled, the rain only made his memory more tangible and he shook his head. "No," Jou said, trying in vain to get his mind to suppress the memory once more.

Jou stepped from the alley and watched as the cops walk up the steps it his apartment and that's when he noticed his door had been torn to shreds like a Popsicle stick that had snapped in half jagged and unrecognizable. The memory flashed and he was inside his apartment what he found made him gag. Blood. The walls were stained with blood; limbs were tossed around the room where they lay as if they were just part of the room. Jou remembered the cops talking to him but he couldn't remember what they had said.

Jou fell back onto the ground and looked up; the forest was dripping now, not with rain but with blood. Jou held his hand out and let the drops fall into his hands, cold. The blood rain stopped and everything was normal again.

Jou heard a twig snap behind him and swung his head around to see but there was nothing there. Then He felt eyes on him. "Who's there?" he asked. No answer. Jou stood up. Deep blue eyes peered out at him from a bush. "Eh… nice animal." He heard a snarl and backed up. The bush rustled and a figured leapt free and ran full force toward Jounouchi. He started to scream but didn't have the chance as he was thrown back down onto his back. His eyes were shut tight as he waited for the bite that would end his life.

"Idiot," came a familiar voice, only Jou wasn't sure he had heard right because it was just too out of place. He let one eye peel open, the weight on his stomach was too great and he let out a breath of pain. The weight lifted and he opened both eyes to find a dark gray wolf staring back at him with deep blue eyes.

"Ah!" Jounouchi crawled back to get away from the animal. "Stay back!"

"Does it look like I'm attacking you?"

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi blinked, he could hear Kaiba's voice but he was sure Kaiba wasn't in the woods with him. That's right! Kaiba was the last one Jounouchi remembered seeing before his blackout. "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of you, moron." He said in a tone of annoyance. He hated this task even more now. Seto just had to keep in mind the deal they had made him. Isis had come to visit him in Domino a few years ago. She told him of his impending charge and warned him not to fight what he was, that he was needed for a greater purpose. The first night he had changed was the worst but he had gotten through it, and many other nights. He learned on his own to control what he was but at a price. He nodded; he would do this for Mokuba.

"Impossible, there's a wolf in front of me, if you could come out now and scare him off that would be nice." Jounouchi said.

"I _am_ the wolf." Seto snarled and closed his eyes and changed back into his human form. He stood before Jou naked and scared from his many battles with other members of the dark forces. Jounouchi's eyes studied Seto's once flawless skin and looked away.

"This is crazy. This isn't happening." Jounouchi said. "This is not real."

"I wish." Kaiba said. "Thanks to you and Yugi I have become this."

"What are you talking about, why us?"

"Because of what you are, because the two of you came into my life... and now Mokuba is gone…" Seto hadn't meant to let that slip but his body was always betraying him.

"What happened to Mokuba?"

"None of your business. You need to hurry up and come to terms with what I'm about to tell you. I am a werewolf and so are you. Since this is coming from me you have to believe me because you of all people know how much I don't believe in this stuff. My powers came to me two years ago and so I have learned to master this burden. That woman never told me you were one too, only that I needed to be prepared.

I was out the night your father was killed I saw you in an alley curled up and covered in his blood, your fur was matted with the stuff. I washed you off and left you there. I didn't want to believe it was true, that you and I were connected in such a way. Since your father was an asshole I decided you were better off being left alone. Nothing happened after that so I didn't think it mattered.

That woman came to visit me again two weeks ago and told me that I could save Mokuba if I faced my destiny. I will do anything to save him, she knew this and so here I am to help you change and keep you strong for what's coming."

"What's coming?"

"She didn't tell me and I don't care. I want my brother back and that's all that matters. After I am done with you I am going back home."

"What happened to Mokuba?"

"I told you it's none of your business."

"It is, he was my friend too. No, he IS my friend!" Jounouchi. "Tell me or I won't let you help me."

"You have no choice; I am the alpha."

"If that's true when you do help me our minds will be connected and I will learn all of it anyway." Jounouchi countered.

"Until then I am going to keep it to myself."

"Fine, money bags, fine." Jou could tell that the subject gave Seto a great deal of pain and he could almost feel it himself, he didn't want a full dose of it.

"Now I want you to phase and become a wolf."

"I can't do that."

"It's easy. Your body wants to do this." Seto said. "Just think about the nature around you. Feel the earth beneath your feet, fell the wind against every part of you, breath in the smell of the forest. Think of the time you wanted to protect someone, or the time you wanted to hurt someone.

Jou closed his eyes and wiggled his bare toes in the ground beneath him. Wet leaves stuck to the bottom of his feet and tiny grains of sand slipped between his toes a twig jabbed at him slightly. The wind was soft a subtle it weaved its way through his hair and between his fingers. He took a breath; the air was fresh, wet and cold. He could smell the bark of the trees and the dew resting on the smallest flowers. Suddenly he felt earth beneath his hands.

"Turns out you aren't too helpless after all." Kaiba said and Jounouchi happened his eyes, he could see more than he ever could before and smell things that didn't belong in the forest, breakfast being eaten by a family ten miles away. Jounouchi looked down at where his hands should be only to find furry blond paws. He had done it. He was a wolf.

* * *

Yugi woke with a jolt and glanced down at his wrist. The tattoo there was burning and Yugi had to hold his other hand over it to quell some of the pain. He hissed and looked over at Jou's bed hoping that he hadn't woken him up but Jou wasn't there.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi slipped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom but there was no sign of him there. Yugi then paused. That's right; Jou had disappeared at the beach. Reluctantly Marik had talked him into going back after searching the outskirts of the forest. Yugi assumed that Jou would find his way back by the next day. The hair on the back of Yugi stood on end, Jou could be hurt.

Yugi grabbed his coat and tugged it on clumsily has he stepped into his shoes and hurried out the door. How could he leave Jou out there? What kind of friend was he, when Jou had traveled all that way to be with him? Yugi ran down the hall and paused when he noticed someone blocking the door. Upon further inspection he discovered it was Headmaster Shadi. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed looking very disturbed.

"You needn't worry about your friend, Yugi." Shadi said. "He is doing some extra studying with Seth.

"How did you know I was worried?" Yugi trailed off as another question popped up, "how do you know my name?"

"I know the names of all my students." He said and Yugi nodded, not entirely sure he believed that. "You should go back to your room."

"I'd really like to find my friend; I have to make sure he is okay. I left him at the beach."

"As I said, he is in safe hands. Seth collected him early this morning for a lesson." Yugi nodded, it was possible that Jou had come and left while he was asleep.

"Go back to your room." Shadi said in a tone that was serious and friendly. Yugi glanced at him suspiciously before turning to go back to his room. Something was off. Yugi went back into his room and looked out his window at the forest. Through the trees he could see Yami's school. The lights were on as if classes had already started. At this hour?

Yugi pressed his face up to the glass and watched as shadows passed through the windows of the school. Yugi jerked away as thoughts of Ryou entered his mind. What had Yami done with him? Was Ryou alright? Yugi left his room for the second time that morning and knocked softly on Ryou's door.

Ryou opened the door minutes later and rubbed his eyes. "Yugi?"

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just… before I moved here I would have these dreams of being a slave in Egypt, I was taken from my master by a thief. He used me and beat me, and then he fell in love with me. I thought the dreams were over but I had one last night and when I opened my eyes I thought I could see the thief in my room. In these dreams I feel like I am trapped and I can't even wake up. Even when I know it's a dream, I can't wake up…" Ryou paused; he hadn't meant to share all of that.

"Oh, Ryou." Yugi said. "You could have told me, it might have made you feel better." Yugi said and hugged him.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"No." Yugi said.

"Yami told me he used to have dreams like that and told me a secret to keep them away." Ryou said.

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you. I promised him." Ryou smiled.

"Okay, okay. So long as it works." Yugi said. "You are my friend and I worry about you so don't keep things from me. I might be able to help."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Yugi said suddenly

"Sure."

"About Yami's school. When do they start classed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's four in the morning and the lights are all on."

"I actually don't know anything about that. I mean none of us is allowed to go over there and they pretty much kept to themselves when they are here for orientation."

"It sucks if they have to be up this early for class." Yugi said. "Sorry, I woke you by the way."

"That's okay, I was up, Marik is snoring." He said. "How was La Push?"

"Awesome. You have to come with us next time." Yugi paused.

"What?"

"Jou wasn't feeling well last night and he wondered off, he's not back yet but the headmaster said he was off doing an early class with Kaiba. It was all really strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well first, he was blocking the door so that I couldn't go out and look for Jou. Then he knew my name and the fact that I was worried about Jou in the first place."

"He knows everyone's name."

"Don't you think that's strange too? How could he know everyone?"

"He lives for this school."

"Something doesn't feel right and I want to go find Jou."

"Um… I know a way out if you are that upset." Ryou admitted.

"You do?"

"Well, Yeah, Marik showed it to me." Ryou said.

"Please show me." Yugi said.

"If you get caught you could get suspended. I mean headmaster specifically told you to stay." Ryou said.

"I know but my friendship with Jou comes first." Yugi said.

Ryou slipped on his shoes and lead Yugi down the halls and up to the roof of the dorms. He pushed open the door and cringed when it squealed loudly. Ryou shivered against the cold rain that fell on his nose. "If you go to the end, there is a fire escape." He pointed. Yugi nodded and headed out into the rain. He'd never leave a friend behind and maybe he was being too dramatic but if it turned out to be nothing he could laugh it off. If it turned out Jou was in trouble… he'd never forgive himself.


	9. There Was No Rational Explanation for How I Was Alive at This Moment

Yugi slowly followed the slick path that lead from the university to the forest behind it. The cold wind bit at the bare skin peeking from his jacket. Yugi pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around his neck as he breached the entrance to the forest. He didn't know what he would do if he found Jou in the forest with a broken leg or nearly frozen to death. Damn. Yugi closed his eyes against the pain that pushed up from his stomach.

Yugi's pace picked up and he followed the path until it ended at a small clearing; in the center was a pit where, Yugi assumed, many campfires were lit. Around the pit were logs for the students to sit on, Yugi sat down and looked up at the cloudy sky. He knew this wasn't the time to be sitting but he needed to take a break.

After a while Yugi heard a growl behind him and he stood. Yugi swallowed hard as he recalled his first day in Forks history class. As Yugi gathered his thoughts a large wolf with light hair crawled out to face him. Yugi grabbed a stick from the ground at his feet and started smacking it against the log. He had hoped that the loud noise would frighten the wild animal off but it only angered it.

The wolf snarled and slowly began circling Yugi. He was getting closer and closer and more vicious as he did. Yugi threw the stick at the wolf but it just fell off of its furry body and onto the ground. The wolf let out a howl and leapt. Yugi stumbled back and fell over the log behind him. The wolf landed on top of him and Yugi cried out as he felt his ribs strain under the weight of the wolf's massive body.

Yugi could feel the hot breath of the animal on his face and tried his hardest to shove the beast off of him. Yugi's could feel every muscle in the wolf's neck against his palms and he knew that he was no match for it. Suddenly the wolf snarled and gave an evil grin that showed all of its teeth.

Yugi brought his arms up to cover his face just as the wolf was about the bite. The wolf managed to sink a few of its teeth into Yugi's forearm before it was violently yanked off of him. Yugi held his arm and looked to his left where the wolf had flown and gasped as he noticed another wolf fighting the first. Were they fighting to see who would eat him first? Yugi didn't wait to find out. He pulled himself up and ran, following the path back toward his school.

His heart was beating fast and his legs didn't want to move anymore but he pushed himself. He couldn't let a wolf end his life. As leaves and sharp twigs brushed Yugi's face he began to think of Jou, lost in the woods. Jou's blood staining the fallen leaves. Jou, being eaten by a wolf while Yugi stayed on the beach.

Yugi let out a cry and ran until he couldn't feel anything but the wind on his face. He burst through the trees and slipped on the wet grass and stumbled forward into something hard and warm. Arms wrapped around him and Yugi kicked and screamed. "No! Let go!" The arms only held him tighter.

"Yugi, stop. It's alright." Yugi opened his eyes and stopped struggling at the sight of Yami "Are you okay?" Yami pulled back and examined the small cuts on Yugi's face. Yami wasn't concerned with those however; he saw a wound on Yugi's forearm and narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch." Yugi said and brought his hand up to cover it.

"That's not a scratch, that's a bite mark." Yami looked back into the forest and then back at Yugi, "Just what were you running from exactly?"

"a-a wolf." Yugi panted.

"A wolf?" Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's body.

"Ouch!" Yugi cried and Yami let him go.

"What are you doing out here at this hour? It's too dangerous!" Yami yelled like a parent lecturing a child.

"I was looking for my friend. He disappeared. I thought he was lost in woods but now I think he was eaten." Yugi slid down to the ground as his legs gave out.

"Yugi." Yami said as he slid down to Yugi's level. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up. We wouldn't want your headmaster seeing you like this. I will take you to my dorm." Yami said slid his arms under Yugi's knees and behind his back and lifted him with ease.

Yami carried Yugi back to his school without a word. Yugi tried to stop himself from leaning into Yami's warmth but it felt so good. Yugi placed his head against Yami's perfect chest and listened to the smooth rhythm of Yami's heart.

"You have a heartbeat." Yugi whispered without thinking.

"Of course I do." Chuckled Yami.

"I mean… it's nice." Yugi blushed and wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"Thank You." Yami said and continued up the path to his school.

Yugi looked up at the ancient building. Up close the building was menacing and huge. And if possible it might have been older than Forks U. Yami smiled. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"It was shipped here from Egypt a long time ago." Yami said.

"Egypt?" Yugi's mouth opened in an o shape and Yami watched Yugi's lips.

"That's right." He said and crossed the threshold into the building. Inside was more beautiful than Yugi could have ever imagined. It reminded him of an ancient palace only everything was preserved so perfectly he wondered if everything was even real. The hall was long and every six feet hung a portrait of someone on the wall.

Yugi let his eyes fall on each one as Yami continued to walk down the hall and up a long staircase. Yami paused when they reached his dorm and pulled his key from his pocket. Yugi watched him and was surprised to see how huge Yami's room was.

"This room is amazing."

"Thank You." Yami said and gently placed Yugi down on his king sized bed. "I'm going to clean up that wound. Don't go anywhere." Yami said before heading into another room adjacent to his, Yugi assumed it was the bathroom.

Yugi looked around the room, it was filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts and a few stone slabs hung on the huge walls. Yugi blinked as he looked at the carved creatures pictured in the slabs. Duel Monsters were frozen in their most deadly poses. Yugi's mouth fell open. They couldn't be Duel Monsters, they just resembled them. But why were they carved on old slabs of stone? Did these creatures exist?

Off to the right stood a pedestal and on top of it sat a golden box with the Eye of Horus carved in the center. Before Yugi could wonder about it Yami returned with a small first-aid kit. "Let me see your arm." Yami said and reached his hands out to the front of Yugi's jacket and pulled on the zipper, pealing the jacket from Yugi's body. He tossed it to the floor. He took up a damp cloth and gently wiped the blood from Yugi's arm. The cut was definitely a tooth mark. Thank god the dumb beast couldn't sink his fangs in completely. Yugi could have lost his arm.

Yugi watched as Yami worked on cleaning and wrapping his arm and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. He couldn't help noticing the feel of Yami's strong hands on his soft skin. Yugi let out a shaky breath as Yami's hand wrapped around his wrist. Yami's thumb ran over his birthmark and Yugi shifted on the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" Yami asked. Oblivious to what he had just done. All of his focus was on helping Yugi heal.

"N-no." Yugi said and winced as Yami tied a swift knot when he was done wrapping the wound. "Okay, that was a little tight."

"It has to be, the bleeding hasn't stopped yet." Yami said "Lift your shirt."

"Excuse me!?"

"Relax, you are breathing hard. And I noticed you flinch when you breathe. I only want to check your ribs. You could have a broken one."

"Yeah, the wolf sort of jumped on me." Yugi said and lifted his shirt, gasping at the dark coloring that was starting to form on his light skin. Yami tsked and placed his warm hands on Yugi's belly and chest, pushing every once in a while to see.

"Just a few bruises." Yami sighed. "You are lucky that wolf didn't kill you." Yami paused. "How did you get away?"

"Another wolf started fighting with it. I ran as soon as I could."

"You are very lucky." Yami said and pulled Yugi's shirt back down, the backs of his fingers running over Yugi's skin. Yugi no longer felt pain. All he could feel were the tingles left behind by Yami's touches. "Are you hungry?"

"Very." Yugi said. "But I have to get back to looking for my friend."

"You will eat first and then I will take you back to your school." Yami said. "I am sure your friend is back at your school."

Yugi was going to protest but he got the feeling that it wouldn't do any good to argue with Yami, he wouldn't win. Yami smiled when Yugi's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Good, I will have something brought in for you." Yami said and pulled a cell phone from his pocket and punched in a few numbers before ordering. As Yami named off a few things Yugi's eyes grew wide, there was no way they could eat everything Yami was ordering. When Yami hung up he looked at Yugi and smiled, "What is it?"

"That's way too much food." He said.

"Only eat what you can." He said simply. "You keep looking at the stone slabs on the wall."

"Yes. Are those really duel monsters?"

"Yes. That is where the idea for the game comes from." Yami said and crossed the room to stop before a carving of a dragon. "This is Slifer the Sky Dragon. Winged Dragon of Ra. Obelisk the Tormentor." He said and pointed to each one in turn.

"Wow." Yugi said and his eyes fell on a fourth carving. "Is that the Dark Magician?"

"Yes it is." Yami smiled and gave the stone slab a far off glance. "He was once a great ally and friend to one of the greatest Pharaohs who had ever lived…or so they say." Yami smiled and turned back to Yugi. "So I take it you play the game."

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"Twilight and Duel monsters, huh."

"I know, I'm such a nerd." Yugi said.

"You think so? Then what does that make me?" Yami asked and pulled open a closet to reveal his deck and his collection of twilight books.

"Are you serious?" Yugi laughed but it died in his throat when he noticed the well-used but well taken care of deck of cards. "May I see your deck?" Yami nodded and Yugi scooped it up carefully. The top card was Kuriboh and Yugi smiled.

"Take it." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi glanced at him. "I couldn't."

"You might need him." Yami said "I'll find a card to take his place." Yugi took the card and held it to his chest carefully. "You never know when a Kuriboh will save your life."

"Thank You." Yugi said and turned his attention to the door as the food was brought in.


	10. Shall I Explain How You Are Tempting Me?

Jounouchi woke up in a soft bed to a familiar scent. He took a deep whiff and his eyes widened. He knew in an instant where he was. Seto Kaiba's room. He sat up quickly and winced. His head felt like it was on fire and his body felt like liquid. He brought a hand up to touch his forehead. He remembered doing something terrible earlier but he couldn't figure out what.

When Jounouchi pulled his hand away he saw flakes of blood under his fingernails and he gasped. No, he didn't. He couldn't. Jounouchi jumped out of the bed only to crumple into a heap on the floor.

"Careful." Jounouchi looked up to see Seto holding a cup of tea. Seto set the cup down and helped Jounouchi back up onto the bed. "There. Stay in bed until I say you can leave."

"Screw you." Jounouchi said. "I need to find out what happened earlier."

"Why don't you just ask?" Seto said smoothly as he picked his cup up again. He took a long sip and let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there." He said. "You attacked Yugi in the forest."

"No! You said the training would help me." Jounouchi swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It will help you but you need more time. He shouldn't have been out there. But you are lucky I was there. I had to give you a few bruises in the process but it couldn't be helped. You only cut him a little and he doesn't know it was you." he paused a moment and said, "You have to transfer out of his room."

"What?" Jounouchi looked at him "I can't do that. He needs me."

"Right now he needs to stay away from you." Seto said. "You need to keep your distance from him. I will talk to the headmaster and have you moved."

"Why was he out there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Apparently he was looking for you. You went missing after the beach, remember." Seto said. "He was told that you were safe and would return but he just couldn't let it go. You see what your friendship has gotten you into?"

"Shut up!" Jounouchi grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Seto causing him to drop his teacup on the ground where it shattered. "You don't know a damn thing about friendship. About being the reason you lose someone!"

Seto pounced on the bed and pinned Jounouchi's arms above his head. Jounouchi cried out in pain as his body was shaken violently. "You are the one who knows nothing!" Seto said as he straddled Jounouchi's waist to keep him from moving. I know a lot more about that kind of pain than anyone will ever know.

Jounouchi tried his best to twist his body away from Seto's but Seto was just too strong and at the moment Jounouchi was weak from his painful experience in the forest. "Get off of me!"

"No. You want to understand so badly then here. I'll let you in on all of the secrets. It isn't the time now but you won't let it go so I am just going to have to let you see." Seto said. He closed his eyes.

Jounouchi watched Seto's face as it relaxed and began to feel relaxed as well but that changed when Seto opened his eyes. A flood of emotions filled Jounouchi's mind. He tried to move his body to get away from it but he couldn't. Everything Seto ever felt was running through him, overwhelming his senses and he couldn't stop it.

Jounouchi began to feel an enormous amount of pain, pain worse than that of his wounds. Just when Jounouchi thought he'd pass out from the assault his mind paused on a vision of a hospital bed. A familiar mop of black hair lay sprawled over a pillow. Tubes and wires connected to a body were keeping him alive. Mokuba was in the bed, eyes closed, skin pale, seemingly lifeless.

Tears fell from the corner of Jounouchi's eyes and he looked up at Seto. "Mokuba…"

"In a coma because of something I failed to prevent." Seto said. "The only way I can save him is to help you." He looked away. "At least that's how it started." He continued. "Now that we are in the same pack we are connected in a way that I hadn't thought we would be. I actually want to keep you safe." Seto leaned down and buried his nose in Jounouchi's soft hair. "Ever since I made you change."

Jounouchi understood. Now that Seto's mind was open to his he could feel the same thing; the need to be close to Seto. The knowledge that their union was important. Every part of Jounouchi's body came to life with a new sensation and the pain was gone.

"I want our bond to be complete." Seto said softly into Jounouchi's ear. Jounouchi swallowed thickly and tried to speak but was only able to let out a small sound of agreement.

Instinct was taking over and there wasn't anything either of them could do to stop it. Jounouchi closed his eyes as Seto slipped his tongue out to trace the shell of Jounouchi's ear. Jounouchi whimpered and his heart began to beat faster. Never in a million years did he think he would be like this with another man, let alone Seto Kaiba. It should have felt wrong but it didn't. No, it felt amazing and he couldn't wait to feel more.

Seto moved his attention to Jounouchi's throat. A small bite mark was already bright against Jounouchi's skin. It was Seto's fault, it happened when he pull Jounouchi off of Yugi. Seto kissed the spot tenderly and Jounouchi shivered under him. He was so responsive. Seto Smirked, he found himself enjoying the way he could make Jounouchi feel. And oh, he could feel that Jounouchi was enjoying this way too much.

Seto buried his nose into the crook of Jounouchi's neck and stayed there for a moment letting Jounouchi's emotions wash over him. He felt whole again. He felt better than he had in a long time.

At some point Seto let go of Jounouchi's wrists and his hands had made their way into Seto's hair "I want to take care of you, too." He whispered and pulled Seto's head away from his neck and looked into his blue eyes. "We'll save Mokuba together." He said and suddenly Seto's lips were on his. Jounouchi's grip tightened in Seto's hair and he could feel a burst of life deep inside him. Seto's lips were soft and hard at the same time. His taste was amazing, there was another word to describe it but Jounouchi couldn't think of it.

Seto broke this kiss after a few moments and placed his forehead against Jounouchi's "Thank you." He whispered so low that Jounouchi wasn't sure he had heard it but he nodded just the same

* * *

After getting his fill, Yugi studied Yami's room a bit more. He walked up to each stone slab and studied their carvings very carefully. The three biggest ones fascinated him the most; dragons with limitless power. If they had been made into Duel Monsters cards, well there would be no beating that duelist.

Yugi's eyes wondered over each curve of the amazing beasts and reached his hand out to touch the dragon known as Slifer. The tattoo on his wrist began to burn and he pulled his hand away. Yugi turned away and scanned the room once more, there was something he was interested in way more. The golden box on the pedestal stood gleaming and proud behind him.

"I wanted to ask you about this." Yugi said as he walked over to the box. "What is this? It's beautiful."

"Inside is an artifact known as a Millennium Item. There are seven items, that particular one is called the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.

"Puzzle?" Yugi's mouth began to water, he loved puzzles.

"It isn't assembled. No one has been able to solve it in thousands of years. It is said that the Pharaoh, of the time when these items were in use, saved the world by locking himself away. The puzzle was shattered sometime after that. The Pharaoh's spirit is said to be trapped inside to this day. When the puzzle is solved the solver is supposed to get a wish."

Yugi was drawn closer to the item with Yami's words. It was fascinating to think that something like that could be real. "Have you ever tried to solve it?"

"I have." Yami said. "I was unable to. You see the solver cannot be just anyone. That person is chosen." Yami finished.

"Wow." Yugi said. "About this Pharaoh, I've been fascinated by ancient Egypt since I was little and I've never heard of that him."

"He didn't want anyone to know about it but his closest advisors. He didn't want anyone to try and awaken the evil he had sealed away. There is even a society; they are descendants of the Pharaoh's advisors; who try to keep the Pharaoh's life a secret."

"If that's true then why are you telling me this?"

"No one would believe you if you told them anyway and I believe I can trust you." Yami said and pulled Yugi close to him. "I can trust you, can't I?" Yugi was too distracted by the smell and feel of the man who was holding him that all he could do was nod. "Good." Yami said and leaned down to bury his face in Yugi's hair.

A knock came at the door and Yami pulled away quickly and answered the door. "What do you want, Akefia?"

"I heard that you went to see my other the other day." He snarled.

"What if I did?"

"Stay away from him. You have no right to mess with him."

"That's where you are wrong; my title gives me that right. I have company; we will talk about this later."

"No, we'll take about it now!" Akefia pushed Yami back into the room and punched him in the jaw. Yugi let out a gasp. Yami wiped his chin and glared at Akefia in warning. "You won't have your title for long." He said and stalked out of the room.

Yugi rushed to Yami's side and looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

"He has a crush on your little friend, Ryou, he's just really jealous." Yami said. "I should get you back home."

"That seemed a little more than jealousy." Yugi muttered but followed Yami back to Forks U.

They walked in silence for a while and soon their journey would be over. Yugi didn't want to let his chance pass up. "I was wondering… are you free for dinner sometime?" Yami smiled at him. "I'd like to treat you to dinner, just as a thank you for today."

"It would be my pleasure to join you for dinner but I'm not sure that would be wise." Yugi's heart sank. "Though our schools are trying for unity, we really aren't supposed to spend time together out of the school setting. I hope you can understand."

"Yes, of course." Yugi continued to follow Yami to the gates of Forks U.

"Stay out of trouble, Yugi." Yami said and plucked Yugi's arm by the wrist and kissed the back of his hand. "No leaving the school after dark," and with that Yami headed back to his school.

Yugi smiled in spite of himself; though he was rejected he couldn't help but feel that Yami wasn't quiet finished with him.


	11. It Was Bad Enough That My Best Friend was a Werewolf. Did He Have to be a Monster Too?

Jounouchi sat on his bed next to his newly packed bags and watched as Yugi entered the room. It wouldn't be easy to tell him that he had to move out or even why. How could he explain what he was? Yugi's eyes widened when he saw him. "Hey, Yugi."

"What's going on?" he asked, "Did Kaiba get you expelled?" Yugi's wide eyes narrowed, "if he did it because he doesn't like you, that's not right. I'll go talk to the headmaster."

"Whoa, calm down." Jou said. "It's not that… I just got a new room assignment."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "Oh, I get it Kaiba did this because he knows we are friends." Yugi said, "This is too much!"

"Calm down, I asked for this."

"What?" Yugi paused. "Why would you do that?" he paused, was it because of all the time he was spending with the others? "I know we haven't really had time to be us while we were here but we are still friends and we've made new friends, nothing has changed."

"More has changed than you know." he said more to himself than Yugi.

Jou sighed and opened his mouth to speak; the look on Yugi's face was already breaking his heart. He couldn't do this. "The truth is…" Jou paused again when memories flooded his mind.

He could see Yugi's wide eyes, his face ashen with fear. Then he remembered the scream Yugi let out as he sank his teeth into Yugi's skin. Jou took a step back; if Seto hadn't have been there to pull him off then Yugi would have ended up like Jou's father: Nothing but a tattered bloody mess on the forest floor.

No. He wouldn't risk killing the one person he ever cared about. It had to be done. Seto was right. Jou couldn't be friends with Yugi any longer. Not in the state he was in now.

"Truth is I don't want to live with you anymore. I won't get anywhere with you hovering above me all the time. I am always in your shadow. I came here to support you at first but now I need to live my own life, and I can't do that if I keep holding onto my past." Jounouchi said

"Jounouch-kun, what are you saying?" Yugi asked

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore." There, the words were out and as Jou said them a wave a pain washed over him. Then there was the shattered look on Yugi's face, which only deepened the pain. It felt as if his heart would stop and break into a thousand pieces.

Jou waited for a time but Yugi said nothing. Jou stood up tall; he had to remember why he was doing this. Yugi's heart might be broken but at least it was still beating. "I have something to take care of; I will have my things out by the end of the day." Jou said before leaving.

Jounouchi staggered out into the hallway and held his hand over his heart, it felt like gravity was crushing him and he let out a sharp breath.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?" Ryou asked as he stepped out from behind the corner, Jounouchi looked up at him with blank eyes and suddenly took off down the hall where he disappeared.

Jounouchi continued to run until he ran into something hard and warm, when he looked up, he noticed that he had run into Seto. "S-Sorry…"

"I would insult you but you seem to be in pain, did something happen? Was there an attack?" Seto used his hands to look Jounouchi over. "I don't see any injuries, where are these feelings coming from then?"

"Feelings? You can feel them too?"

"Yes, we are linked now. It's a pack thing." Seto paused as he heard students approaching, "Let's go to my office." Jounouchi pulled himself away from Seto's arms and followed him silently to his office.

Once inside, Jounouchi sank into a leather chair and sighed. "Tell me what happened." Seto said.

"I had a talk with Yugi…"

"Ah," Seto nodded, "It had to be done."

"Why? I don't understand any of this. Why am I a werewolf? Why are you? What is going on!?"

"Relax." Seto said. "If it will put your mind at ease I will tell you." Seto sat down at his desk and leaned forward, resting his chin on his laced hands. "Long ago there was a war between angels and vampires, many humans died and were pushed to the brink of extinction." Seto sighed, telling the story was harder than hearing it. "A tribe of humans from North America preformed a ritual and created werewolves. The werewolves were created to protect the humans and it worked out well.

The war between vampires and angels raged on for quite some time and the humans managed to survive. After the wars the angels and vampires had almost wiped each other out. They left the humans alone for a while and the blood of the werewolves was dormant, passed on for generations. You see the angels and demons would be back one day to continue their never ending battle."

"So we have that blood in us and if we are turning then…"

"Yes, that war will be starting again, and soon." Seto leaned back in his chair, "We have to get stronger and be prepared to help the humans."

"But that's not why you are doing this."

"No, it's not; I am doing this for Mokuba." Seto said, "Just like you will do this for Yugi." Seto got up and stood behind Jou, petting his hair. "You understand, right?"

"Yes…" Jou said and leaned his head ever so slightly into Seto's comforting hand.

* * *

The next day, the sun was brightly shining which pissed Yugi off because it didn't match his mood at all. Jounouchi had moved out as promised and it left a gaping hole in Yugi's chest. Yugi glanced out the window at the students enjoying the sunshine and sighed. Back in Japan, on days like this, the four of them would have so much fun. Yes, this weather wasn't helping at all.

From a distance he could see Yami's school. It looked awfully quiet. Judging from Yami's attitude he guessed that the students were all too busy studying to make a big deal out of a sunny day. Yugi sighed.

"That's quite a sigh." Yugi turned for find Marik standing in his doorway, with Ryou cowering behind him.

"Sorry, Yugi, I told him to knock first." Ryou said

"It's okay." Yugi said flatly.

"So, I heard that you and Jounouchi had a fight." Marik said as he sat on Jou's vacant bed.

"You don't need to be so blunt about it." Ryou said "It's okay, friends fight, I'm sure you'll make up, maybe he's just really stressed." Ryou said. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"Or maybe he's trying to protect you from something, like something really bad is going to happen." Marik's face dropped as he said this then picked up again as he laughed. "You should see your faces."

"Idiot." Yugi said, holding back his laugh.

"Ha, I knew I could cheer you up. Now come on, we are not wasting a day like this in school." Marik said. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" Yugi asked but he was way too depressed to do anything really. He looked back out the window and noticed Jou walking with Kaiba. Where were they going? Kaiba must have said something to Jou. This was all Kaiba's fault. "Fine, let's go."

"Alright," Marik said. "Let's go to the city."

"I'm driving this time." Ryou said as he swiped the keys from Marik and headed out the door. Yugi followed silently.

When they arrived in the city there was a festival going on, venders lined the streets and music played in the distance. "Alright." Marik said, "This is going to be epic."

"I don't know about epic but I am sure we'll have fun." Ryou said and tugged Yugi along. Yugi drifted through the day only partially aware of where he was. Jou's words would come up every time he saw two people interact in a friendly manner. Yugi let out a sigh and glanced up at an old book store.

"Huh? Ryou? Marik" Yugi glanced around but he seemed to have lost them. He was being a bad friend. Yugi decided to head back to find them when a voice stopped him.

"You seem lost." Yugi glanced to his left and smiled at the bookstore owner addressing him. "You should come inside. I am sure there is something in here you might find helpful." Yugi doubted it but he was too polite to turn down the offer so he went inside.

Yugi glanced around and the smell of old books filled his senses and he took a deep breath. The shop owner headed back to his place behind the counter. "You just let me know if you need any help." Yugi nodded and headed further into the book store. He stopped at the ancient Egypt section and a strange book caught his eye, the spine had the same eye on it as the puzzle in Yami's room.

Yugi took the book off of the shelf and suddenly felt dizzy. Yugi held his head and made his way back to the front.

"Hey, wait." suddenly someone grabbed Yugi's wrist and slid his sleeve up his arm. "It's you."

Yugi looked at the man holding his wrist, dizziness temporarily forgotten. "Me? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Yugi pulled his arm away a little more forcefully than he wanted to.

"I know it's you. You have the mark." said the man.

"What? Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I am sorry, forgive my rudeness," he smiled and bowed, "It is just an honor to meet you. We have been waiting for your return. The power you possess could help us win this time."

"I'm sorry…" Yugi backed, "I should go. I have friends waiting for me."

"Of course. I will see you soon, Savior." the man said smiling brightly and Yugi continued his journey to the front counter to purchase the book.

"This is an interesting choice," said the store owner, "That book has been here for a long time." he smiled.

"Thanks, hey that guy back there, is he okay? I mean does he come here often? Is there something wrong with him… you know, mentally?" Yugi leaned in close to the storeowner, not wanting to offend anyone.

"Huh? You are the only one in the store." Said the man.

"What? He's right there…" Yugi pointed but when he turned to find the strange man all he saw was a single white feather floating to the ground.


	12. I didn't Want to Leave, but it Was Necessary

Deep in the heart of the forest was a small village, veiled from human eyes, was a man with a dark smile. He looked down at his small village, rage in his eyes. The people of his village were growing weak in this new world where they were forced to hide from humans and he hated it.

Centuries ago they had nearly ruled the entire world, humans were mere livestock and his clan was feared throughout the land. The man stood up and glanced at the setting sun, the time was nearing for them to rise again. Living in this state for so long had made him grow hungry for his return to power. He'd rise again and get revenge on those wolves for what they had done and then rule the world once more, but he had another goal in mind. He smirked. This time the plan wouldn't fail, he'd rule over heaven as well.

The idea had him salivating but he didn't have time to stay in his fantasy, it was time to make it a reality and that meant giving his minions some special training. He turned his attention to forks academy and then to its "sister" school. The idea that humans and vampires could live peacefully together was laughable.

The man swept up his cape and headed out the door and down a long hallway that winded around for a bit before coming to a stop at another door. The man pushed the door open, once inside he took a flight of stairs down to an empty room with a well in the center. He peered down into the well and laughed.

"Have you had enough, scum?" he called down

"I won't… tell you anything." A small, pained voice called up to him. "I'd rather burn in the fiery pits of hell than help you, demon!"

"Now, that hurts me. Why would you be so rude to the man with your life in his hands?" He said and held his arm over the well while bringing a knife up with his other hand.

"You're no man!" the being in the well called up.

"You are trying my patience." The man warned. "Last chance; tell me who the powerful angel is."

"I won't!"

"Then I guess I will just have to keep grabbing you bastards until one of you talks." He said and slit his wrist with the knife, letting his blood drip onto the being below. The being let out a scream of pain and the man withdrew his arm and licked his wound closed.

A few moments later a pillar of fire rose from the well, spiraling upward and out before vanishing. The man scoffed and turned on his heel, "None of these wretched creatures will be of use to me." He muttered. That had been his fifth attempt to get an angel to talk and they were very good at dying for their cause.

"I'll find him on my own, and when I do my rise to power will be swift." He said to himself, the idea pleased him enough to make him forget about the angel he had just sent into oblivion. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

Isis jumped out of her bed, a cold sweat ran down her body and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. "This can't be." She touched her forehead, her children were dying and it was all because she couldn't stop this coming disaster.

Isis got up and hurried to the room adjacent to hers and peered into a pool of water, she dipped her hand in and a vision swirled to life. She had lost another one, Eae. She pulled her hand out of the pool and glanced out a window. She'd find out who was doing this and punish them.

"Milady," a voice came to her from behind and she turned to meet her greatest warrior.

"Karim." She gave him a light smile but it faded quickly.

"I sensed a disturbance. Is everything alright?" he asked and crossed the room the meet with her head on.

"One of our brothers has been lost to us." She said, "Eae."

"Who has done this?" he asked.

"I have been keeping something from you." She admitted. "Please forgive me."

"Of course, milady." He bowed. "But please tell me what is happening so that I can better protect you."

"For some time now, someone has been luring our kind into traps and capturing them. I don't know why but it seems that whoever is catching them is after information." She looked at Karim's hardened face; his emotions were always hard to read.

"I will find out who is behind this and put a stop to it at once." He declared.

"Please no, I don't want you to do that." She whispered. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"As your top warrior and most loyal subject it is my duty and honor to protect you. This culprit is a threat to you and he is causing you to suffer. I won't allow even emotional harm to befall you." He said. "I will return but even if I don't, rest assured this situation will be handled."

"Karim…" she wanted to pull him back, to tell him to stay by her side but it was impossible. All she could do was watch as he spread his pearly white wings and took flight out the window to face his destiny.

* * *

Yugi sat in his empty room once more and stared at Jounouchi's vacant bed. He hadn't even seen Jou at lunch and that worried him even more. His best friend never missed a meal and yet, to avoid Yugi, had done so.

Yugi flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he wanted to talk to Jou about the day he had. Yugi let out a sigh; he'd been doing that a lot lately. He groaned and rolled over in his bed where his eyes fell upon the book he had purchased at the bookstore.

The binding was worn but the gold paint was still in good condition. Yugi reached over and pulled the book from the nightstand and peeled it open. The pages were yellow with age and the old book smell filled his senses. He closed his eyes and smiled, he loved that smell.

Yugi carefully flipped through the pages and frowned when he found that the words were not in English. "What language is this?" he pulled up his phone and tried to find it but came up empty. "I got this for Yami but maybe he'll think it's weird."

"Talking to yourself again?" Yugi looked up at his door to find Marik looking at him.

"Why can't you knock?" Yugi asked before shutting the book

"I can but I don't want to." He said and walked into the room, "You seem down, I am sure it's just a small fight between friends."

"You don't know anything." Yugi said a little too harshly.

"Yeah, I don't really know anything about him but I know that friends can get that way some times." Marik added. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Jounouchi needs his space." Yugi said.

"If you say so. Anyway, I can over to see if you wanted to go to Sparkle tonight"

"Yeah, let's go to Sparkle and get expelled." Yugi said bitterly.

"We won't get caught this time. Besides we can't miss out on this. It's going to be an epic party, even the guys over at our sister school will be there."

"They will?" Yugi's face lit up for a second; he could give Yami the book. He had been wondering how he would deliver it to him. "Okay, I'm in." and it might give him a chance to get his mind off of Jounouchi.

* * *

"You need to run faster, do you understand how fast vampires are?" Seto's voice ran out through the forest and through Jounouchi's mind.

"I am running as fast as I can." He said. His wolf body was covered in mud and twigs and his muscles were sore but he wouldn't stop until he could control himself.

Seto's looming wolf form stood at the edge of the forest on atop of a large boulder. He glared down at Jounouchi with deep blue eyes; the sun was setting behind him, making his body look almost divine. Jounouchi was so caught up in the magnificent image that he forgot to watch where he was going and he fell into one of Seto's traps.

"Idiot," Seto said as he walked toward Jounouchi, who was hanging from the tree tops. "How's the view?"

"Shut up. Get me down." Jounouchi ordered as he struggled to keep his body still so the swinging net he was in would stop moving.

"You are still too careless." Seto said and walked behind a tree and untied a knot with his teeth. The knot uncoiled and Jounouchi was sent plummeting to the earth with a loud thump.

"Ouch," Jounouchi shook his body and looked back at Seto, "you didn't have to let me down so hard."

"You need to take this seriously." Seto said

"I am." Jounouchi said.

"You are still too weak." Seto said and Jounouchi's hair stood on end. "Don't give me that." Seto said as he read Jounouchi's emotions. "I guess there is only one way to get you to train your hardest."

Seto let out a howl and the earth around him shook and from the forest came a small pack of wolves. Before he knew it Jounouchi was surrounded on all sides by five wolves. "These wolves have been here for centuries, they are old and wise. You will learn everything you need to know from them." Jounouchi looked around, they didn't feel human and he looked back at Seto. "You are right; they are full blooded wolves with no trace of humanity."

"Are you crazy? They are going to kill me." Jounouchi said.

"Not if you learn from them and become like them." Seto said. "You are to go with them and within two weeks you should be ready for anything."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do about school?" Jounouchi asked, it was the first time he had ever really cared about his education and now he had to ditch.

"I will take care of that." Seto said. "Go with them and don't come back until you are stronger."

"You know what," Jounouchi growled, "I'm going to get stronger and then I'm going to kick your ass." He said, "You are still such a prick."

"Don't you have to have the ability to back up a statement like that before you make it?" he smirked. "Get out of here."

"Fine… damn." Jounouchi turned toward the forest and followed the five wolves in. When he came back he would be worthy of a friendship with Yugi. He would be stronger and he would protect his friends from anything.


	13. I'm Stronger Than I Thought. It's Nice to Know

Jou was breathing hard but the wolves showed no signs of letting up. This was serious. Jou pushed himself up onto his four legs and tenses his muscles. The wolf in front of him snarled and his hair was stinking straight up. Jounouchi stood his ground and waited. The wolf charged at him and Jou used his body to stop the wolf in his tracks. The wolf bit at his shoulder and Jou went down as white hot pain surrounded him.

The wolf backed away and looked down at Jou with pride in his eyes. Jou hated that look. He got up slowly and lunged for the wolf. The wolf wheeled around and ducked as Jou pounced at him. Both wolves spun and finally Jou was on top. He bit at the wolf beneath him but the wolf was faster and kicked his feet at Jou's stomach sending him flying.

Jou got up again and faced the wolf once more. He couldn't give up. This was for Yugi and for the world. This was for himself. Jou dug his paws into the ground beneath him and felt every grain of dirt and the way they shifted slightly under his weight.

"You are learning well." Jou paused, there was a voice in his head but it wasn't Seto's. "That's right; if you can hear me that means you are becoming stronger." Jou gazed at the wolf in front of him again.

"Are you… I thought you were a real wolf."

"I am. Only the strongest of werewolves can hear us. We are guided by nature and you are guided by necessity. But only when you learn from us can you truly understand our ways."

"I guess I am getting better then."

"You are, but we are far from finished." The wolf said. "When you return to Master Seto you will be ready to face anything that may befall you."

"I am ready to learn." Jou said

* * *

Yugi dressed up in his favorite outfit, it had felt like forever since he had seen Yami and to say he was excited was an understatement. Hopefully Yami would be happy to see him since he didn't seem to like the idea of Yugi getting close to him. Yugi would also be denying Yami's request that he stay in after dark. Yugi finished up by applying his eyeliner.

When Yugi arrived at Marik's door he heard a commotion. "Stop it, Marik." It was Ryou's voice. Yugi peeked through their open door and watched as Marik pulled Ryou by his arms. "I don't want to go."

"Come on." Marik yanked Ryou once more and Ryou winced. Yugi came between them and smiled.

"It is fine Marik; Ryou doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Yugi smiled up at Marik "Ryou has that big test tomorrow; he told me all about it. It's a really big one." Yugi looked at Ryou.

"That's right; if I get belo could get kicked out of that class."

"Oh, fine. But you have to come next time." Marik said and headed out the door.

Ryou mouthed "Thank You" and Yugi nodded in return. Whatever had happened to Ryou after their first night at Sparkle really messed with him and so Yugi could understand why he never wanted to go back.

"Yugi, let's go!" Marik shouted from down the hall. Yugi grimaced and shook his head because they were trying to sneak out after all.

Later, as they cleared the school grounds, Marik glanced at Yugi, "What's with the book? We are going to party not study."

"It's a gift for someone. I am hoping he'll be at the club."

"Well, if this party is as epic as I've heard then I'm sure he'll be there…uh, unless he's a loser." Marik teased and glances at the entrance to Sparkle "Okay, the line isn't bad."

"Will they let us in without tickets?"

"Yeah, this is a big event, gold and silvers can mingle, they even let regular people in." he said and tugged on Yugi's arm, dragging him to the end of the line.

"Regular people?" Yugi's face scrunched up in annoyance. "What does that even mean?"

"Like, not a student from either of the schools." Marik said. "Don't worry so much, let's just have fun."

"Yeah…" Yugi paused, "Oh, try to stay away from the gold rooms this time." Yugi really didn't want to deal with a drugged up version of Marik by himself.

The line quickly dissipated and suddenly they were inside, Marik suddenly disappeared, leaving Yugi alone at the entrance. Yugi shrugged it off though; it was better this way because he only really came here to see Yami.

Yugi scanned the room in search of Yami but there were too many people and the lights were very low, and the flashing of rave lights did little to aide him in his search. Yugi decided to head to the bar; since Yami was so popular he figured the bartender would know where he was.

He made his way through the crowd of people and managed to squeeze through to the counter of the bar. The Bartender noticed him instantly and walked over. "What can I get for you?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Yami was here. See, I have something for him, Oh, my name is Yugi I go to Forks U."

"Yugi?" The bartender paused for a moment before smiling, "Let me see if he's here, I didn't see him come in but maybe he came in through the back. Wait right here." He said and left.

Yugi looked out at the dance floor and gasped at the way Marik was dancing with complete strangers. His cheeks flushed red at the sight but at the same time he couldn't look away. What was wrong with Marik anyway?

"Yugi, right?" the bartender was back in an instant.

"Yeah."

"Yami's this way," the Bartender lead Yugi to a back room and opened the door. Light filled his senses and he walked in and sat on a small couch in the center of the room. Yugi placed the book on a table next to the couch and looked back at the bartender.

"Thank You."

"No problem, he'll be in to see you shortly," the bartender said and bowed lightly before leaving.

Yugi let out a sigh, Yami might not be happy to find out that Yugi was here but he'd come this far so he wasn't going to lose his nerve now. He'd give Yami the book and leave.

Suddenly the room went dark and a window behind him opened forcefully sending in a cold chill. Yugi stood up in a panic and glanced around the room frantically, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

He could see several shadows move about the room but he couldn't make out anything distinct about them. Suddenly he felt a strong force push him back and he fell against the couch. He lost his breath in the fall but his arms reacted quickly but he felt resistance and he couldn't push back against the force.

Someone was holding him down; he could feel their sharp nails digging into his wrists. The shadowy figure was very strong and Yugi could feel its breath on his neck and he kicked. Yugi let out a cry of pain as something pricked his shoulder. What was that? Teeth? Yugi kicked again and the shadowy figure flew across the room. Yugi used this chance to run from the room and out the back into the forest beyond the club.

Yugi ran through the forest clutching his shoulder. What was that? It was so dark in that back room that all he could see were shadows quickly crossing the room. Then a sharp pain in his shoulder, it felt like something had stung him. He was luckily to get out when he did. Yugi glanced back toward club Sparkle and lost his footing. He fell into a pile of leaves and quickly scrambled to his feet.

His breathing was heavy and he could hear his blood pumping through his body. He tried to hold his breath, to hear if his attacker was still after him. But he couldn't hear anything; he let out his breath and pulled his hand away from his shoulder. His hand was so bloody it looked as if he were wearing a red glove.

Yugi fought the urge to panic and instead tried to think of something productive. He had to find his way back to Forks U. Fortunately, the forest was bright due to the glow of the full moon. And thank god, today of all days, it wasn't raining.

Yugi continued his march through the forest but couldn't seem to get his bearings, he was lost and he was losing a lot of blood. Yugi decided to take a break and sat down on a fallen tree. If Jou were with him… Yugi sighed and glanced up at the moon.

It was a night like this. The day Jou's father was murdered. Yugi remembered Jounouchi's pained face when he finally told them what had happened. Their group was always so close and those days felt like they'd never end. Of course they did. Everything did. "Jounouchi-kun, I'm sorry for whatever I did." Yugi said to himself.

"What are you doing out here, Twi-tard?" came a voice from the forest in front of him. It was Otogi, what was he doing here? When Yugi glanced at him he noticed that Otogi was holding a bow and a quiver was strapped to his back.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yugi said, feeling bold after what he had just gone through.

"I own these woods; I can go wherever I want, whenever I want." He said but he never looked at Yugi, he kept searching in the distance for something. But after a while he gave up and stomped over to Yugi. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Like you care." Yugi said.

"Well, look who grew some balls since I last saw them." Otogi took a seat next to Yugi and put his bow down. "Look, I might not like you but I'm not heartless. That looks pretty bad."

"It's nothing. I just fell."

"Like I believe that. Fine, you don't have to tell me." He said, "I'm sure the headmaster will find out what happened on his own. It was probably those assholes from the other school."

"Don't tell him about this. I don't want to get expelled. I just needed to get out for a while. I see that it was a mistake. I won't leave the grounds again," Yugi said with his hands placed together in front of him in a praying fashion.

Otogi gave him a sideways glance and nodded once, "Whatever twerp, I'm not going to tell on you." Otogi got up again. "Let's go." Yugi smiled and followed Otogi through the forest and back to the university.

"Isn't it a little late for archery?" Yugi asked once the school was in sight but still off in the distance.

"If I practice at night then think of how much better I will do during the day." He said. "Just shut up and keep walking." He said then muttered, "You talk too much, damn."

"I was just wondering. I bet tomorrow you'll treat me like crap again, I can't miss this chance." He said, "You know two of my best friends used to bully me."

"Why'd they stop?"

"Ha-ha, it's because I'm so cute." Yugi said.

"Jesus," Otogi shook his head. "Seriously, just shut up. I'd hate to have to rescue you and kick your ass on the same night." He said and stepped into the school with Yugi. "Go back to your room." Otogi ordered and Yugi nodded.

"Thanks for helping me." Yugi said.

"Whatever." Otogi said and headed toward the forest once more.


	14. I Said it Would Be Better if We Weren't Friends, Not That I Didn't Want to Be.

Yugi sat down sat down on the edge of the tub in his bathroom and slowly pulled his hand away from his shoulder to survey the damage. The gash was about an inch long and he knew he would need a few stitches. Blood flowed steadily from the gash and Yugi started to panic.

Yugi grabbed up some toilet paper and starting wiping but no matter how much he tried the gash would not stop bleeding. He took a deep breath to calm himself. How would he explain this to the nurse; if the headmaster found out he had gone out after curfew... Well, he just couldn't think about that right now, his health was more important.

Yugi turned to the tub after retrieving a wash cloth from the closet. Yugi turned on the water and peeled off his shirt while he waited for it to warm up. Yugi dipped the cloth in the water and tried wiping away the dried blood but it was no use, more blood would just cover it. Yugi used the cloth to cover the gash and pressed hard. He'd have to go to the nurse.

There was a knock at his door and he froze, he couldn't let anyone see him like this. He wasn't ready with an explanation.

"Yugi, I am coming in." Yugi tensed, it was Yami.

"Uh... Just a moment... I'm in the shower." he said lamely but before he could say anything else, Yami was standing over him, his deep dark eyes dripping with concern. "This is... I uh..."

"Who did this to you?" Yami asked, snatching the cloth from Yugi.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Yami said and grabbed the cloth from Yugi's shoulder to take a look. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what happened really. All I know is I went to the club, I know you told me to stay away but..."

"We'll get to the fact that you disobeyed me later. Right now I want to know who did this." Yami's voice was strained with anger but his actions toward Yugi were gentle. Yami pulled a sewing kit from his pocket and sat next to Yugi on the tub.

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything." Yugi said, his eyes following Yami's movements as he threaded a needle. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Yugi knew but he still asked, perhaps just to buy some time before... "OUCH!" Yugi tried to yank away from Yami as the needle pierced him but Yami held him firmly.

"You can't tell anyone about this or you will get suspended, correct?" Yugi nodded. "So I know a bit of field medicine. This will due until it closes up." Yami said. "Tell me what happened then. After you went to the club…" Yami gestured to Yugi to finish the sentence.

"Yami... Look. I only wanted to give you something... it wasn't that I wanted to hang out at the club or anything."

"I don't want to talk about that now." Yami gave the string a short quick tug to get Yugi to focus.

Yugi recounted the actions of the night and soon Yami was finished giving him stitches. "Oh, thank god you're done."

"It wasn't that bad. Tell me about their voices, surely you know that much."

"Well, his voice was sort of deep, like yours, but it was also raspier. Oh, and the one that grabbed me-" Yugi paused and closed his eyes trying to remember the sensation. "Yes, he had a ring on his right hand, the middle finger. I don't know if that helps."

Yami nodded and paused for a moment, "I told you not to go to the club because it wasn't safe." He said.

"I couldn't wait. I don't know how to get into contact with you." Yugi said. "And well I saw this book and thought you should have it. That's all." Yugi stood up, once again aware that he was shirtless and left Yami behind to grab a fresh shirt. Yami stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched Yugi carefully. Yugi jumped when he noticed him.

"Do I scare you little one?" Yami asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Only when you sneak up on me like that. I didn't even hear you." Yugi tugged the shirt down over his chest and sat down on his bed. "Thanks for the stitches, even though it hurt like a bitch."

"It would have been worse with that incompetent nurse you have here." Yami teased and his eyes fell on Jounouchi's bed. "Are you lonely without your friend?"

"Huh? How do you know about Jounouchi?"

"I heard about it from one of your friends." Yami said. "Friendships are strong bonds; I wouldn't worry too much about it. He'll come back." Yami crossed the room and sat down next to Yugi, placing his hand over Yugi's. Yami scooped up the small hand and smiled at how it fit so perfectly in his own hand.

Yugi's heartbeat picked up and he watched as Yami gazed at his hand, what was so fascinating?

"Yugi?" Yami asked suddenly, "What would you do if you could live forever?"

"Hmm. I don't know that I would want to." Yugi said, "You would lose everyone you've ever loved, and I think you would become numb to everything around you. Life is more enjoyable because it is so fleeting." Yugi said.

"I feel the same way." Yami said and let Yugi's hand slip from his own. Yami looked at Jounouchi's bed and then back at Yugi, "I am sorry to bring this up but do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Huh? Why?" Yugi's brain wanted to scream at his mouth to shut up, if the sex god wanted to sleep in his room then, hell yeah, he could.

"I am out past my school's curfew, it's very late and if I try to sneak back in I will be caught for sure." Yami said, what he really wanted was to make sure that the men who had attacked Yugi wouldn't return.

"Well, sure, I mean no one is using Jou's bed..." Yugi's eyes glassed over with pain for a moment before returning to their normal hew.

"Thank you." Yami said, taking a seat on Jou's old bed. "I am sorry for what I said before. Perhaps if I had allowed us to be closer friends then you wouldn't have come looking for me at the club."

"This is all my fault, you tried to warn me but I didn't listen." Yugi said, "Don't worry I won't be going back to the club anytime soon."

"That's good. It's safer if you just stay in school and focus on your work." Yami said and leaned back against Jou's headboard.

"I guess you're right." Yugi said and grabbed up his Calculus book and flipped to his current chapter.

"Studying at this hour? I didn't mean you had to focus on school now, not after all that's happened."

"Well, even though I am super stressed I need all the help I can get with calculus." Yugi admitted.

"I may be able to help you." Yami said.

"Really? Oh my god, I would love that," Yugi smiled. "But if it's too late for you I don't want to keep you up."

"I usually stay up very late so don't worry about it. Besides I wouldn't have offered to help if I didn't want to." Yami said and moved to sit beside Yugi on his bed once more.

Yugi could feel his cheeks burning but tried to focus on calculus.

* * *

Jounouchi fell to the wet ground once more, his fur was matted and soaked but he wasn't ready to give up. After being welcomed into the back the hard stuff began and it was more than Jou expected but he wasn't going to stop until he could protect the ones he loved.

"Enough. Take a break, Jou." the wolf told him.

"No, I want to keep going."

"If you push yourself too hard you will be of no use to anyone."

Jou knew better than to press the matter so he nodded and sat back and after a moment's pause Jou asked, "About Seto, is his brother okay?"

"The cub is in a deep sleep." the wolf said. "The master has done everything that your human money can buy to try and wake him but nothing has worked."

"I have to see him." Jou said. "I can't believe this happened."

"Well, there aren't many who know who we really are but the ones that do don't understand and will do anything to hurt us."

"Someone did this to hurt Seto?"

"And whoever it was must be very knowledgeable because, though I call him the cub, he has no wolf blood in him at all."

"That's dumb. To hurt someone who has nothing to do with this just to get at the wolves. I have to try something to bring Mokuba back. I want to do that for Seto." Jou said. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling." Jou stood up, "there has to be something I can do."

"You really care for the master don't you, and I don't think it's the just the bond we all share."

"What do you mean?" Jou looked away, "Mokuba is my friend."

"If that were the only reason then you would have said you wanted to do this for the cub." The wolf said. "It is okay. The master, though harsh, is pretty extraordinary."

"You don't know me…"

"Of course not." the wolf teased, "You said you wanted to see the cub?"

"Can I? Is he close?"

"Through the woods there is a small cabin with a barrier around it. Only one of us can pass through it. If you have truly passed your training then you should be able to find it and reach the cabin."

"You think I am ready to pass through?"

"I think you are ready to try." The wolf said.

"Try? I'm going to do it. Then I can go back to school and face Yugi." Jou smiled, now he could be the friend that Yugi deserved. He only hoped that Yugi would forgive him. Jou bowed to the wolf and headed through the forest, full speed, toward his future.


	15. What if I'm Not a Superhero? What if I'm the Bad Guy?

When Yugi woke the next morning he felt better than he had in what seemed like months. The throbbing pain was no longer emanating from his shoulder. Yugi reached up under his shirt and felt for the stitches but they were gone. Impossible, he thought and shot up out of bed and to the bathroom to check.

He pulled off his shirt and as soon as he turned on the light he was stunned at what he found. Not only were the stitches gone but there was no evidence that a wound was there at all. Yugi lightly ran his fingers over where the wound should have been and met his own gaze in the mirror. Was it something Yami had done?

Yugi quickly came out of the bathroom to ask Yami personally but when he glanced at Jou's bed, it sat empty. Yugi felt a pang of disappointment but understood that it wouldn't be good if Yami was seen coming out of his dorm. Yugi let out a sigh and sat down on the bed only to perk up when he heard a crumpling noise beneath him.

Yugi got up and dug through the tangled sheets to find a note that had been carefully ripped from a notebook. It had been perfectly folded in half and when Yugi flipped it open he saw the most elegant handwriting he'd ever seen.

_Dearest Yugi,_

_I want to thank you for allowing me to stay with you last night. However, I do not want another such incident to happen. It was because of my foolishness to keep you away from me that you ended up hurt. I want to apologize to you and from now on I will be available to spend time with you. I would like for you to meet me outside the gates of Forks University after your classes today. I wish you luck on your calculus test but I am sure you will do perfectly well._

_-Yami_

Yugi read the note a couple of times just to be sure of what he was reading. Was Yami asking him out on a date? "Available to spend time with me." Yugi felt himself flush.

"Oi, Yugi are you dressed yet?" Yugi folded the note and slipped it into his pocket before answering Marik.

"I just need a moment." Yugi said, but before he could pull a new shirt on Marik was in his dorm. "You shouldn't just come in here like that."

"What does it matter, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." He paused, "right?" Marik ran a disgusted eye over Yugi's form. "Like a growth?"

"What? EW! Shut up and don't look at me like that." Yugi said, grabbing up his backpack.

"Ooh, someone is in a mood, but you are still smiling," Marik said, "Did something good happen last night?" he said suggestively.

"Not exactly…" Yugi hesitated

"Liar." Marik said, "It is now my mission in life to find out what happened to you last night." He declared, his fist in the air with determination.

"It's not that big a deal." Yugi said.

"But I want to hear all about your sex adventures."

"You are so weird."

"Yugi? Sex adventures? Nah."

Both Yugi and Marik turned to see Jou at the end of the hall, waving and wearing a cheesy smile. "Didja, Miss me?" he asked as he walked up to them. Yugi felt a surge of anger, how dare Jou stand there smiling after saying those horrible things to him, after ignoring him and disappearing for so long.

"Miss you? I didn't even notice you were gone." Yugi said and stormed off to his first class.

"I guess I deserve that." Jou said.

"He did miss you." Marik confirmed before following after Yugi.

"I know." Jou sighed, Yugi never was a good liar but he was pissed. Jou watched his friend walk away from him, it was best to give him space. At least Yugi was alive and well because of their separation.

Jou remembered when he discovered Mokuba in a small cottage in the woods. Mokuba was lying, unmoving on a medical bed, attached by tubes and wires to machines. It was obvious from his crumpled form that his body had taken a beating. The most memorable of all the scares were the three slash marks that ran as a jagged reminder across his boyish face.

It wasn't hard for Jou to guess that Seto had caused this. No wonder Seto was so determined to help with all this wolf stuff. If it had been Shizuka in that situation Jou would stop at nothing to make it right.

"Stop thinking of things like that and focus on now." Seto said, coming up the stairs with a handful of folders. "Until you can control the link don't think of things like that, it's a distraction."

"It's hard not to. I want to help you."

"You can help me by coming to class." Seto kept walking and Jou followed behind him happily.

"So, now that I'm here, you know what that means?"

"I get to have you disrupting my class again?"

"No, aw come on, I couldn't be here if I wasn't ready." Jou said proudly, "I've completed my training. Don't I get a good job or something?"

"Your training is far from complete." Seto said. Jou frowned. "Still, you picked it up pretty quickly." Jou smiled. "But it's to be expected since you've had practice all your life at being a dog." Seto said, leaving Jou behind to think about that comment.

"Hey! Jerk!" Jou said. It was Seto's turn to smile.

* * *

After classes were over Yugi hurried to the dorm to put his books away before meeting Yami. Jou was there. "What, you moved back in too?"

"Yugi, I just had to take care of something. I can't explain it to you exactly."

"That's bull. We are supposed to be best friends. There shouldn't be anything you can't tell me."

"That's true so I am here to tell you not to meet Yami today." Jou said, holding up a note.

"Where did you get that?"

"It fell out of your pocket when you ran away this morning." Yugi snatched the note from Jou's hand.

"And you read it?"

"How could I not, I missed out on a lot."

"That's not my fault." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I know but as your friend I am supposed to protect you and believe it or not, that's what I was trying to do. And I'm trying to again. You can't meet Yami. You should forget he even exists."

"Shut up." Yugi was livid, Jou was seriously coming back and telling him what to do.

"Yugi…" Jou tried again.

"You can't tell me what to do and who I can and cannot hang around with."

"I'm trying to look out for you as a friend."

"Then tell me the exact reason you left, tell me why you think Yami is so bad."

"I…" he hesitated, "I can't; you just have to trust me."

"I'm going." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami smiled when he saw Yugi walking toward him but it faded when he saw distress in Yugi's eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just some annoying guy bothering me."

"Otogi?"

"What? No. Wait, did I tell you he bullied me?"

"No, but I know him well, he seems like the type."

"Oh, well Otogi isn't so bad." Yugi said. "Anyway, I was happy when I found your letter."

"I'm glad." Yami smiled. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Being a fan of the Twilight series, I'm sure you would like the Twilight tour." Yami smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, or I would have done that when I first got here." Yugi beamed. "Oh, but that can't be too fun for you."

"Nonsense, I don't mind and, in fact, I am glad I am the one who gets to show you." Yami gave his most handsome smile and Yugi melted inside.

"Alright. Let's go." Yugi glanced up at the sky, "it is extra cloudy today and I hope it doesn't rain on us."

"It should be alright." Yami turned gracefully, "Follow me."

Yugi could barely contain his giddiness as he bounded down the path that lead out of the school grounds. He was actually going on a date with Yami, he pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "ouch." He blushed and turned away when Yami looked back to see what was wrong.

"Our first destination is the Swan house." Yami slowed his walk to match Yugi's as they came up on K Street.

"I can see it from here. This is so cool." Yugi hurried up the street and stood in front of the house. "Wow. I mean I know it's Twilight is fake and all but this is really awesome."

Yami finally joined Yugi and watched him smile. If he had known that seeing this house would bring Yugi so much joy he would have taken him to see it a long time ago.

As Yugi admired the house Yami sensed something and whipped his head around to glance at the trees. Yami clenched his hands into fists. "Yugi, stay here a moment I'm going to check on something." But no sooner had the words left his mouth that an arrow flew through the air toward Yugi, missing him by centimeters.

Yugi looked at the arrow, now lodged in a tree, and his face paled. "What's going on?"

Yami was at his side in an instant but he never took his eyes off of the trees. "Take cover and wait for me to come back." It was an order that Yugi happily complied with. Yugi walked up the driveway (thankfully no one was home) and hid behind the trash cans.

Yami swiftly ran up through the trees and was gone. Time passed slowly for Yugi, his heart was pounding in his ears and his body was cramping up because he was so tense. After about twenty minutes, Yugi decided to step out from behind the trash cans; no arrows flew at him. Yugi walked back the tree and plucked the arrow free. He'd seen this type of arrow before. "Otogi" Was he actively trying to kill him now?

Yugi clutched the arrow tightly, why would Otogi try to kill him after helping him that night he was attacked? It didn't make sense; there was always the possibility that someone else had access to this brand of arrow.

"No, Stop!" Yugi's ears perked up at the sound of a man screaming. Yami… Yugi dropped the arrow and headed toward the sound. When Yugi burst through the trees he saw them.

The man was up against a tree, Yami's fangs glistened. He snarled "Tell me why I should spare you."

"It wasn't me." Yugi could see the familiar ring on the man's right hand.

"You would lie to my face?" Yami leaned in close and whispered something Yugi couldn't quite make out but when he was finished talking the man's face grew frantic. Then with the speed of lightening, Yami leaned in closer and bit at the man's neck, ripping his throat wide open, Yami spat out the chunk of skin in disgust.

Yami watched as the man struggled and choked on his own blood before dying. "Trash like you doesn't deserve a place in this world." Yami said to the lifeless corpse.

Yami turned around and finally noticed Yugi staring at him in horror. "Yugi…" Yugi backed up as Yami came closer. "Don't look at me like that." He demanded. "Not you."

"You… are a… how could you just… and you liked it." Yugi said, he could feel his insides churn, his dinner was fighting to stay down.

"He hurt you, Yugi." Yami said. "You don't understand."

"You murdered him in cold blood, you monster!" Yugi shouted before running from the forest. He didn't know where he would go but he had to get away from Yami.


	16. A Danger You've Chosen to Inflict on All of Us

Otogi stepped from the trees and collected his arrow from the ground; angry that he had missed his target. He'd have to wait a little longer to test these new arrows he'd created. Fused with light energy they should be enough to kill a vampire and any other creature of darkness. Otogi was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of rustling leaves and heavy breathing. He noticed right away that the object making the noise was Yugi.

"Hey, loser." Otogi caught Yugi his arms and held him tightly because Yugi wouldn't stop flailing about like a fish out of water. "Knock it off."

"O-Otogi?" Yugi glared and noticed that Otogi was holding an arrow in his hand. "So, you did try to kill me."

"What? Don't be crazy. I wasn't aiming for you." Otogi gazed at him, Yugi looked like someone with the plague. "By now, I am sure you know what he is."

"Yami? You were trying to kill Yami? Why?"

"Don't play dumb, I got word that someone had assaulted you at my club. I found the man who hurt you and I knew Yami would pay anything to have that man. Yami likes you for some odd reason." Otogi had to get a blow to Yugi's ego in. "Anyway, I told the man to meet me in the woods."

"How did you know Yami and I would even come here?"

"All I had to do it leave a map of the Twilight tour somewhere Yami would find it. You are such a twi-tard that I was sure he'd take you. And the Swan house is the first stop." Otogi finally let Yugi go, "only, when I missed I had to get the hell out of there."

"You left a man to die?" Yugi glared

"He was no man." Otogi said, "And besides, Yami would have found him on his own eventually."

"I just… I can't believe any of this is real." Yugi fell to his knees

"Get up, you are being pathetic. Let's go." Yugi stood up and followed Otogi as a car pulled up in front of them. "If he finds us, who knows what he'll do."

Yugi wasn't sure why but he got into the car. When they drove off Yugi caught a glimpse of Yami watching them through the trees. Yugi sank down into his seat and tried not to think of the murder he had witnessed.

"You shouldn't feel too bad about it. Your deadly boyfriend only killed one of his own. I saw the mark on your shoulder that night; that man was trying to kill you."

"Why me?"

"I've asked myself that every day since you got here. You've stirred up trouble from day one, and now I think it's time for you to take responsibility for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is my town, you see, and for generations those damned creatures have been killing its citizens."

"You care about people a lot, don't you?"

"So?"

"Why let everyone think you are a bully?"

"It's easier that way. No attachments, no losses." Otogi said. "My family has been doing this for a long time but I want to be the one to end it. Once and for all: Humans versus Vampires and Werewolves."

"Are you saying…?" Yugi trailed off.

"That's right, Twilight is based on a true story. Stephany Meyer is a human who believed that we could all exist together peacefully. The vampires let her do an interview with them and they let her publish that trash to promote peace. Only what it really did was make more people come to Forks for the tour where things would get a little more real."

"After a few extra casualties the wolves awakened to protect the humans but they are just filthy killers like the rest of them. We are all just food that no one wants to share."

The car came to a stop at the edge of the town in front of a huge gated house. The driver pulled through the gate and stopped at the end of the driveway. Yugi followed Otogi up the stairs and into the lavish house. The walls were white and filled with old family pictures. "Don't touch anything."

"Sure." Yugi paused, "Why are we here?"

"One, for protection." Otogi opened the right side of the double-doored hall to his left revealing a room filled with hunting equipment. "And two, I need you to find something for me." Otogi didn't need to show it to him for Yugi to know. He had seen it before, only in pieces. In the center of the room hanging from a wall he saw rough sketches of the millennium puzzle box he had seen in Yami's room, and next to the box was a sketch of what the completed puzzle should look like.

"I need to find the Millennium puzzle. It's the key to making all of this stop." Otogi grabbed Yugi's arm and pull his sleeve up to reveal the star tattoo hidden there. "This is how I know you'll be able to get it a solve it."

Yugi swallowed hard and watched as Otogi pointed to a star on the sketch, it was the same as the mark on his wrist. "There's no way."

"You are pretty close with that Vampire; it would be easy for you to take the puzzle from him."

"I'm not going near him again. I can't, not after calling him a monster."

"You will, you just needed time to get over what you saw. He'll trust you. Get him to invite you back to his dorm and find the puzzle."

"What makes you think he even has it?"

"Oh, he has it. Only the Vampire king can carry it. They have to give it to the strongest of them all because if a human finds it and assembles it, it will be all over for the vampires."

"How, I mean you can't kill a vampire." Yugi said, "They are immortal…" Yugi paused, he knew the answer already, "the puzzle makes them mortal…"

"Bingo." Otogi said. "The wolves are already mortal; they are easy to kill but I don't want to start this war until I have all of the elements I need for a fair fight."

"It doesn't seem very fair."

"Is it fair when they hunt us? We are easy prey for them."

Suddenly, Yugi remembered that Yami had tried to assemble the puzzle only to fail. "What happens if a vampire assembles the puzzle?"

"Then nothing will stop them, not even sunlight." Otogi and Yugi turned toward the voice, the headmaster walked in, flanked on either side by two people, Yugi recognized one as his Forks history teacher.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Otogi spat.

"Careful, boy, you are still my student." Shadi said.

"Master Yugi, it is an honor to meet you formally." The woman on Shadi's left knelt down in front of Yugi and took his hand in hers. "I am Isis Ishtar." She smiled

"I'm sorry… Master?" Yugi took his hand back as Isis stood up.

"Has no one told you?" Isis looked back at Shadi and he held his hands up in defense.

"He was not ready to discover the truth. He still isn't but now that Otogi has seen fit to interfere we have no choice."

"We should have told him right away, we are running out of time." Isis said.

"Hold on." Yugi stepped between Isis and Shadi. "What is going on? No one told me what?"

"Your origins." Isis said. "You are an Angel. The three of us are as well." She gestured to Shadi and the unknown man next to him.

"Excuse me?" Yugi was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all of this.

"Impossible, the angels left a long time ago." Otogi said. "They left the humans to fend for themselves against those monsters."

"Watch your mouth, boy." Said the unknown angel.

"It is alright, brother, Aknadin" Isis turned back to look at Otogi, "It is unfortunate that humans had to get in the middle of things but we are not the villains here."

"That's not how I see it." Otogi snapped.

"And what about your kind, sprouting teeth and hair, becoming dogs." Aknadin said.

"Stop!" Yugi held out his arms. How had his precious date with Yami become a mess of dark fairytales? "I don't know what's going on here but I don't like the sound of war. Is there a way to prevent it?"

"There is no way. We need to destroy the vampires." Isis Said. "That is the one thing three of the four sides can agree on."

"How is that right?" Yugi asked but was met with faces of anger.

"You spent too much time with one of them, you have been fooled." Aknadin said. "They know what to say to get humans to follow them."

"No. I read Twilight a million times, Stephanie was on to something. She had to have been. There are always good and bad people, so there must be good and bad Angels, Werewolves, and vampires. We can't punish a whole race because we are scared of what they might do. Everyone has the potential for evil."

"Yugi, all due respect, you aren't listening to reason. They hunt humans for sport, they could easily live off of animals like humans do but they don't. They enjoy killing." Shadi said and Yugi remembered the look on Yami's face when he had killed the other vampire. It was a look of pure happiness. Even if the man had hurt Yugi it was not right to enjoy killing someone.

"How will I get the puzzle? Yami might have a soft spot for me but I'm not sure he is going to let me take the puzzle and be on my way."

"He won't be guarding it as well with you around. I am confident that you will find a way to get it." Isis said. "Angels are quite the charmers themselves."

"Yeah, another thing. I think I would know if I was an angel so stop saying that I am." Yugi warned.

"Your power is dormant for now but you will see." Isis said. "We feed on love and when you find it you will believe." Isis smiled, "After all, love is what brought you here, is it not?"

Yugi blinked, it was true; He wanted to come to Forks for love.

* * *

Yugi stood before the iron gates of E.A.T University and took in a shaky breath. He was about to betray Yami, someone who had saved his life a few times and someone his heart called out for. Not only that but Yami could easily kill Yugi without a second thought and enjoy it.

"Oi, you gonna go in or just stand there like a moron?" Yugi wheeled around to find the man who had punched Yami a while ago.

"Akifa."

"Oh, you remembered?" his jagged teeth were perfect for the dark smile Akifa was giving him. Yugi glanced behind Akifa to see Ryou, he was pale and looked weak.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi took a step toward Ryou but Akifa shoved Ryou back behind him.

"He's fine." Akifa scooped Ryou up in his arms and headed through the gates. Yugi followed behind them trying to keep an eye on Ryou. Then it dawned on him; the sister school was filled with Vampires, Shadi wanted the merger in order to get closer to finding the puzzle. He put innocent humans in danger for his cause. And Yugi feared that Ryou was one of the sacrificed innocents.

Yugi made up his mind in that moment. He would get the puzzle but he wouldn't solve it until he was sure there was a way to end this fight peacefully and without the complete annihilation of an entire race.


	17. So the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb

Yugi stood in front of Yami's door and bit his lip before taking a breath and knocking. "It's about time, little one." Yami peeled open his door.

"You knew I was here?"

"Yes, you've been standing there for almost an hour. Though I can see why after what you've discovered about me." Yami stepped back to let Yugi in.

Yugi cautiously stepped inside and his eyes fell on the pedestal in the middle of the room where the puzzle was kept. "I wanted to talk to you about…everything. I'm sorry I called you a monster."

"Don't worry about it." Yami closed the door, "I should have told you who I was. It was bound to come out eventually."

"I mean I knew deep down that you might be a vampire but I thought it was a silly feeling. But when I saw you… like that… I was scared."

"I would never hurt you, Yugi." Yami said. "Unlike some of my kind, I don't want to hurt humans unless I have to."

"But when you killed him, you were so happy. I would think it wouldn't be easy to kill someone even if they deserved it."

"Yugi, I've been alive a long time. I have seen humans do terrible things to each other, I have seen my kind do terrible things. After a while you grow numb to it all." Yami paused, "It isn't an excuse, and I did feel pleasure in ending his life. I haven't met anyone like you in thousands of years and he was going to take you away from me."

"…Yami…" Yugi was suddenly in Yami's arms and he let out a gasp but didn't try to escape.

"You made me feel again. I never thought that would be possible and I was on the verge of ending it all." Yami took in a whiff of Yugi's hair and let out a soft purr. "I am sorry about what you saw and I hope you can forgive me but I will never leave your side. I swear to protect you."

"You don't really know me." Yugi said and he didn't quite know himself but he left that out.

"I know enough. You have a pure heart." Yami placed his hand over Yugi's chest. "Tell me you don't feel something for me."

Yugi wanted to pull away, to tell Yami that it was too soon; he wanted to tell him that it was impossible but he couldn't. "I…can't."

Yami let go of Yugi and sat down on his bed and every move he made was smooth and languid, Yugi was entranced. "You have questions for me? I will answer any and all."

"All of them?" Yugi managed.

"I won't keep anything from you." Yami paused, "But I want the same from you." Did Yami know something? Yugi carefully took a step closer to Yami and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to know what happened to Ryou that day after we went to the club that first night." Yami let out a sigh, it was as if he knew Yugi would ask that particular question first.

"What do you know about my kind, Yugi? About vampires?"

"Not much actually. I'm pretty sure you don't sparkle in the light." Yugi said, "But you do drink blood to survive."

"I don't sparkle, I do, however, lose my power during the day." He paused, "We do drink blood, but we do not need to drain a person entirely to do it. The club is a place where humans can have a good time and where the vampires can have a few drinks."

"How come no one has ever said anything about that part?" Yugi took a step closer.

"It's a very euphoric experience, most humans don't remember anything more than having a good time." Yami said, "As for Ryou, he is special. Every few hundred years a human is born with a special bond to a vampire. When a vampire finds that human even mere drops of that blood can restore days of hunger."

"I saw Ryou with Akifa…" Yugi thought out loud.

"Yes. That's right, Ryou is Akifa's special human." Yami said, "You shouldn't let it worry you, Akifa, as much as I can't stand him, will take care of Ryou."

"Ryou just seems so out of it most of the time."

"I assure you, he's alright." Yami a said with a finality to his voice that told Yugi that was the end of the discussion.

Yugi swallowed against the dryness in his throat while he thought of another question. He glanced at Yami and thought of his handsomeness, yes, he had killed the man in the woods but he was trying to protect Yugi. Were vampires really so bad? "You say you don't need to drain humans but why do the other races hate you?"

"Other races? How much do you know exactly?" Yami was alert now and it made Yugi take a step back.

"I know about werewolves and…A-angels."

"Angels?" Yami was tense now, "are they back? Who have you been talking to?"

"Yami, it's okay. I'm not choosing sides; I just want to understand why they want to wipe you out. I don't want that to happen. It isn't your fault that you drink blood."

"Yes, it is. It was a curse put upon my people from my human life in Egypt." Yami pointed to the picture of the king on the stone slab, "I am that king. I am the Nameless Pharaoh."

"But you saved the world."

"And the cost of doing so was the creation of monsters. I tried to take all of the hate and fear and remove it from the world so that my people could live in peace. I didn't know that by doing so I set the world on the path to an even greater chaos. Removing negative energy only set the universe off balance. vampires were born from that imbalance."

"There has to be a way to make it right." Yugi said.

"The only way, the key to finding the answers was lost to history. I need to learn my original name. The name I had before I became a monster." The word "monster" made Yugi cringe inside, it was clear that Yami had a good heart but couldn't see it. Yugi was sorry that he had called Yami a monster.

"There has to be a clue somewhere." Yugi said, "Someone must have saved your name."

"I've spent most of my life searching for it." Yami said. "The only option now is to have the other races accept us. The idea behind the club is to show that we do not need to be killers."

"But there are still bad vampires?"

"Of course, and those vampires want to gain more power and enslave the humans, but as long as I am king I will not allow it."

"Wh-what about angels?" Yugi ventured to ask, not that he believed what Isis told him, but just in case he wanted to know what Yami thought of them.

"It was because of them that I decided to take away the darkness. The gods wouldn't help us, our crops were dying, murderers and thieves roamed the desert. It was an angel who gave me spell to rid the world of evil. As it turns out this angel was bored and wanted to stir things up. After the war the angels vanished, they wanted nothing to do with this world ever again."

"Do you hate them?"

"No, but I don't trust them, and if they are back then they are up to something." Yami said. "And before you ask about the wolves, all I know is that; Anubis, as his final act, created the werewolf to protect the innocent humans caught in the middle of it all. When we were born as were they and they blame us for it."

"Anubis had no idea that I, a god myself, would be hurt by his actions or perhaps he knew I would rather die than kill one of my people." Yami admitted. "I made a mistake and the humans have paid for it, but I can't simply order the death of vampires, it isn't their fault for being born the way they are."

"Why are you taking this all on yourself?" Yugi asked, Yami must have been punishing himself for thousands of years.

"It's my responsibility." Yami said.

"I want to help."

"What?"

"I want us all to live in peace too."

"Nonsense, you are merely a human, there's nothing you can do."

"You were a mere human too and you discovered a solution to your problem… though it caused a bigger problem…" Yugi blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You have a strange way of making someone feel better." Yami said dryly.

"I just meant that humans have a way of finding a way to get things done."

"You may have a point…" Yami smiled and reached a hand out to cup Yugi's face. Yugi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Where did you come from, I've been waiting for ages for someone like you to come along."

"What?"

"I've known all along that I couldn't accomplish this task alone. I asked for some assistance from the gods but funny thing about gods is they don't want to help the damned, even if we are the ones who need it the most. I think they finally sent me what I've been asking for."

Yugi opened his eyes and whispered in a small voice, "How can you know it's me?"

"No one has ever said they wanted to help us before. I know you are the answer." Yami said before leaning in to capture Yugi's lips in a searing kiss.


	18. You're Like My Own Personal Brand of Heroin

Yugi shoved his hands into Yami's soft hair and pulled himself closer to the vampire. He wanted to melt into him and craved more. Yugi's soft lips hungrily pressed against Yami's and he began to feel something grow inside of him. The tattoo on his wrist began to burn but that only added to the pleasure Yugi was feeling.

Sensing something was off Yami tried to pull away but Yugi forced his mouth back to his. Yami began to feel weak, he was enjoying the kiss but suddenly it felt as if the life were being sucked from him. Is this what it felt like to drink the blood of others? No, that was a pleasurable experience for both sides. This was making him weaker.

Yugi broke the kiss only to trail kissed from Yami's jaw down to his neck. Yami let out a small growl and bared his fangs but he was powerless to resist. Yami's breath was coming out in short sharp puffs. "Yugi…" Yami managed, his voice was weak but deep with pleasure. "Yugi, stop…"

"Hmm?" Yugi was in such a trance that he couldn't stop, he didn't want to, he wanted more so he covered Yami's mouth with his once more.

They stumbled back and fell onto the bed where Yugi made his way to straddling Yami's hips. He had no idea that kissing his beloved would feel so wonderful. It was like a drug. He couldn't stop, he could die from this and he wouldn't care. Yami grabbed hold of Yugi's wrist and noticed the tattoo. His eyes widened and he pushed against Yugi's chest frantically.

Yugi pulled away to take a breath and looked down at Yami with half-lidded eyes. "hmm?" Yugi shook off his euphoria at the fearful look in Yami's eyes. "Yami?" Yugi watched as Yami's eyes closed and lost consciousness. "Yami!" Yugi shook him but there was no response. "What happened?" Yugi asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Yugi got off of the bed and watched Yami for a moment then felt his lips, they were still tingling and his body felt light and wonderful. Was this what Isis was talking about?

Yugi's head snapped up and over to where the puzzle box was displayed. This was his chance.

Yugi made his way over to the display case and stared at the puzzle box for a moment. Would Yami feel betrayed by this? Would he think I did this to him on purpose? Would he forgive me? These questions ran through Yugi's mind over and over. But if the puzzle fell into the wrong hands then the human race could be destroyed.

Yugi's strong sense of ethics told him that the right thing to do was to choose the world over his own selfish desire for love. Yugi stole one last glance at his sleeping prince and pulled open the glass lid of the display. He reached out for the box puzzle and when his fingers touched the cool golden box a spark ran through his body.

He wanted to pull away but couldn't, his body was moving of its own accord, he hugged the box to his chest and stiffened when he heard the bed move behind him. Yugi looked behind him cautiously but Yami had only rolled over.

"I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi whispered. Yugi made his way out of Yami's room and let out the breath he'd been holding. He was far from clear of danger though because he was in a school filled with vampires. Yugi held the puzzle tightly against his chest as he made his way to the exit.

"He is a pathetic excuse for a king." Yugi paused as he made it to the grand staircase leading down to the front doors when he heard a voice. Yugi shrunk down and watched between the staircase rails. It was Akifa with Ryou at his side, there was another man there and he looked a lot like Marik.

"That may be but he is the strongest, he will kill you if you try anything." The Marik look-a-like said.

"Well we have to create a union and stop him. There is a war coming and he doesn't even care. He'd rather us get wiped out than fight." Akifa said. "I won't let that happen."

"What you are talking about is treason. No one will stand with you." The look-a-like said.

"I've finally found my other and I won't be stopped. His blood makes me stronger; I won't give up without a fight."

Yugi kept a special eye out for Ryou; he looked even paler than when he'd seen him a few minutes ago.

"I also think you should slow down with him."

"It's fine."

"If you keep it up then he's going to die."

"I won't drink it all. He has enough to live." Akifa growled. "When did you become so sensible, anyway?"

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"You've been talking to your sister again, haven't you? Your other half is making you lose sight of what's real. This conversation is over." Akifa said and headed for the stairs. Yugi slipped behind a pillar as Akifa walked by. Yugi slipped behind him and said a silent sorry to Ryou for leaving him behind.

This wasn't good; it seemed that there were rivalries even within the groups themselves. Yugi began to wonder how he would even make a difference. Was it even his place when he knew nothing of the history? Yugi shook off his anxiety; he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Yugi made his way down the steps and carefully slipped past the Marik look-a-like. "Don't think too harshly about Akifa, he's been through more pain than any of us." Yugi stopped in his tracks when he realized that the look-a-like was talking to him. Yugi looked back at the man and gave him a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell them what you are doing. If I've learned anything over the years with my sister, it's not to interfere with fate. I just hope you do the right thing."

"What?" Yugi looked down at the box in his hands and frowned, "what is the right thing?"

"That's something even the prophets don't know." He said. "My name is Malik by the way. I am Isis's brother."

Yugi recalled the conversation between Akifa and Malik, half? Was he half angle and half vampire?

"Yes I am." Malik smirked.

"How did you?"

"My "condition" affords me the ability to read people's thoughts." He said.

"Condition?" Yugi asked.

"Being half and half is not an easy thing to live with. My halves were never meant to mix. I messed with fate and this was my punishment." He said, "Now you should get going before someone else sees you." He shoved Yugi out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Jounouchi nuzzled his head against Seto's leg as Seto's continuous typing lulled him into a comfortable trance. Every once in a while Seto's hand would lazily stroke through Jounouchi's hair and it was heavenly.

"What are you looking for?" Jounouchi asked when Seto's mind revealed that he was overly frustrated.

"A way to put an end to this." He said, "I don't want to be this anymore."

"But you can control it now."

"That's not the point. It's a part of me that I hate." Seto said and Jounouchi recoiled slightly, did that mean that Seto didn't want to be imprinted with him? "As if that would go away. We imprinted for a reason." He said simply and Jounouchi blushed at the matter-of-fact way Seto said that.

"You can't hold onto what you did to Mokuba, you had no control. I'm sure he'd see it that way too."

"Unfortunately, "Seto shoved Jounouchi's head off of his lap, "he isn't awake to prove that." Seto stood up and headed for his office, he shut the door leaving Jounouchi to watch after him.

Jounouchi didn't mean to upset him but he knew how much Mokuba loved his older brother, he wouldn't hold a grudge. Jounouchi sighed and leaned back against the couch. His eyes fell upon Seto's open laptop and he scooted closer to see what he was researching. "The history of the unnamed pharaoh?" He read the title of the article out loud and clicked on the word file that was open in a separate window. Seto's notes.

"No way!" Jounouchi muttered. According to Seto, the cause of all of this was Yami… Jounouchi clenched his fist tightly, he wasn't going to let that monster hurt Yugi.

Jounouchi looked at Seto's door and made up his mind. He was going to put an end to Yami and the rest of his kind for Yugi and for the man he loved. 'Leave it to me to protect you.' Jounouchi sent his feelings to Seto but they were being blocked. "I won't let you down." He whispered before leaving Seto's dorm.


	19. Bring on the Shackles — I'm Your Prisoner

Jounouchi made his way through the forest; he had made up his mind to confront Yami before he had the chance to hurt anyone else. He clenched his fists at his sides and pictured Mokuba's pale restful face, the face that normally held a cheeky little smile. He remembered the fight he had with Yugi and he was not going to lose his best friend. Then he thought about his newly formed relationship with Seto, he definitely wasn't going to let anything happen to the man he loved.

He made his way to the gates of the vampire-filled university and was about to transform and hop over when something behind him caught his attention.

"Pst!" Jounouchi didn't have time for this but his curiosity got the better of him and he made his way back into the dark forest in search of the sound. Jounouchi came upon a man; he was dressed in very old clothes that seemed to be in great shape. Cautiously, Jounouchi sniffed the air and glared at the man. It was a vampire, he could tell, the smell of human blood was coming from the man's breath.

"Vampire." Jou said.

"Right." The man smiled, "I suppose you dogs are smart enough to figure out that much." Jou bared his fangs and took on a defensive stance. "Relax; I didn't come here to fight with you." The man said and stepped into the moonlight giving Jou a look at his long bluish hair, one of his eyes was a shade of yellow while the other was as blue as the ocean. "My name is Dartz."

"What makes you think I care?" Jounouchi spat, "You are just a murderer and I have nothing to say to you."

"Someone who is responsible for the death of his own father shouldn't throw around words like murderer." Dartz said.

"How… How do you know about that?" Jounouchi asked.

"I know a great many things." Dartz said, "But I am afraid THAT is a conversation I will save for a later date." He said. "I know what you are planning to do and if you go in there as you are now you will not survive." He warned.

"What do you know?"

"There are vampires in there with very ancient power, power they don't know they have, power that will appear if their lives are in danger. You would die in an instant." He said, "But I want to help you."

"Help me? Why? You're one of them…"

"I am far from being anything like them." Dartz said, his teeth clenched so hard that Jounouchi could hear them grinding together. "I've suffered long enough and the only way to break this curse is to kill the king."

"Break the curse?" Jounouchi was interested now.

"That's right. If you kill the king then the other vampires, myself included, will be free, we will be human again. You can save us all." He said.

"I can?" he paused, "But you said that if went in there I would die."

"I said if you went in there as you are NOW, you would die." He said. "I have something that will amplify your power and you will be strong enough to kill that bastard."

"What is it?"

"Not so fast. You see, I can't very well hand it over to you knowing that its power could bring about my death." He said, "Let's make the blood oath."

"Blood oath?" Jounouchi cocked his head to the side.

"I see your pack leader has taught you nothing." Dartz sighed, "It can't be helped. The Blood oath is a sacred oath invented by the gods long ago. It binds anyone to an agreement; even the most powerful of our kind can't break it. To do so would mean total annihilation, meaning your soul would become nothing. It is the worst of all ends."

"I see." Jounouchi wasn't so sure anymore.

"I can see in your eyes that you don't trust me and there is no reason why you should but I know that you would do anything to help the people you love. The decision is yours." Dartz said coolly. "If nothing is done to the stop the king he will raise an army of vampires and take over the world."

"I'll do it." Jounouchi said because he wouldn't break his end of the deal anyway; he was nothing if not honorable. "What do I have to do?"

"Simple." Dartz said, he then picked up a cane that had been leaning against a tree and started to draw a pentagram in the dirt. "We will stand in the center and drink from a cup of our mixed blood."

"That's simple?" Jounouchi hated the smell of blood, how could he be expected to drink it? His face paled.

_"Where are you?"_ Jounouchi flinched at the sudden flood of Seto's presence in his mind…Seto. Right. He wanted to protect the man he loved.

"Okay." Jounouchi said with a newfound determination and waited in the center of the pentagram and waited for Dartz as he added a few things to the cup before biting open his wrist and adding blood. When it was about halfway full he licked his wound closed and stepped into the pentagram with Jounouchi.

Jounouchi, ignoring Seto's strong pull that he should return to the school, pulled out a pocket knife and cut his wrist a little. He hissed at the cold sensation and shuttered when Seto's worried call came though their link. He did his best to ignore that too and added his blood to the cup.

Dartz recited a chant as he held the cup up to the moonlight; he then took a long sip before handing the cup to Jounouchi, where he did the same.

Jounouchi didn't feel any different excepted that he couldn't feel Seto's presence any longer but he figured that Seto closed the link after being ignored for so long. Jounouchi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stepped out of the pentagram after Dartz did.

"As promised, the tool that will amplify your power." Dartz reached into his pocket and revealed a collar with a blue gem hanging from the center. Jounouchi was put off by it and snorted.

"I'm not gonna wear a collar." He said.

"It's the only item that you can wear in your wolf form that won't get lost." Dartz said, "You came this far but if you would rather be selfish…" Jounouchi snatched it from Dartz's hand before he could finish talking.

Jounouchi was having a hard time putting it on so Dartz offered to help, once the collar was around his neck, Jounouchi began to feel stronger. "Amazing."

"I told you I wasn't lying." Dartz smirked as he watched Jounouchi sink to his knees before him, "But I did leave out a few things. Like that I have complete control over you." He laughed, "You dogs are so damn idiotic."

* * *

Yugi, on his way back to Otogi's estate unsure of what had just happened between him and Yami; he couldn't shake the feeling that kissing him was way off. He touched his lips with his finger tips, had he somehow zapped Yami's energy? Yugi was stressed; Yami would surely think that Yugi was only using him to get the puzzle.

"The puzzle." Yugi looked at the golden box in his hands; he couldn't just give it to the others, not until he found a way for there to be unity between the races. Thinking that, Yugi turned back and headed for Forks University.

Once there he took the puzzle and hid it beneath the floorboards in his dorm. If he was going to be in charge of deciding who would win this war then he would choose the only right decision. He would choose to keep the puzzle and give everyone an equal footing. Hopefully he could find a way to prevent the war so it wouldn't come to that.

A knock came at Yugi's door just as he hid the floorboards beneath a rug, "Come in." He said, plopping down on his bed to look nonchalant.

Seto pushed open the door and looked at Yugi with wild eyes, he was sweating slightly and his breathing was erratic. "Where is he?"

"He? Who?" Yugi stood up, worry clouding his face; He'd never seen Seto this disheveled before.

"Jounouchi," Seto said. "Tell me where he is."

"I haven't seen him since this morning… we had a fight."

"I don't care about your petty little fights; just tell me where he is."

"I told you, I don't know." Yugi said.

"Shit." Seto leaned against the door.

"But I'll help you find him" Yugi said before grabbing his jacket.

"No, it's too dangerous, He is my responsibility. I will find him."

"Stop being stubborn, I am not just going to sit around while my best friend his out there." Yugi said, "Now, you can let me come with you or I can follow behind you on my own, your choice."

"If you ask me, I am not the stubborn one." Seto muttered, but he couldn't deny that he would like the help. "Fine but stay with me the whole time." He warned.


	20. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth

Karim struggled to get to his feet and leaned against the wall for support as he pulled himself up. The Dark King's men lie in heaps on the ground next to him, he had been fortunate enough to gather enough strength to defeat them. Karim, now in the light of the moon gleaming from an open window, looked over his own body. His wounds were extensive and he was losing a lot of blood, he knew then that he didn't have much time left.

He looked back, facing his fear of what he'd discover, and found that his wings were shredded and burnt beyond repair. His lovely white wings, which he'd earned over a century of hard work were nothing now. But the worst part of being captured was the fact that he had let down his Isis, no, he had no right to call her his after failing so miserably.

Well, he may have failed with the Dark King but nothing would stop him from warning the others about what was to come. Filled with a new determination, Karim, headed out for the exit in the hopes that he would be able to warn Isis before it was too late.

The things he had seen in his battle with the Dark King were great and terrible, the Dark King had somehow managed to get into his mind and steal the secrets he'd been keeping. The Dark King's magic came with a caveat, however, and an information exchange occurred. Karim was able to see the Dark King's past and plans for the future. He supposed that the Dark King wasn't worried about his secrets being revealed because the king was hoping that Karim would be killed.

Karim, having to walk back to Forks University, kept himself going by recounting all that he had seen in the information exchange. He wanted to remember as much as he could.

The king was a prosperous young man who ruled in the time of Atlantis, a time when angels lived among the humans.

The king suddenly went mad one day and murdered his wife and daughter only to be defeated by his father-in-law a few days later. The king, as he lie dying, made a wish, a wish so dark that it spread through-out the world. This darkness crept into the hearts of humans and caused destruction that lasted for centuries. It was the reason the angels had abandoned life on earth.

The Dark King lived for a very long time, trapped in his own darkness and yet ruled over it, he was a demon, worse than vampires.

One day, in the time when Egypt was the heart of the world, the Dark King overheard the prayer of a young Pharaoh. This Pharaoh had a mighty power, one that rivaled the Dark King's power. The Dark King couldn't allow that and so he pretended to be a god and granted the Pharaoh's wish. Their powers mixed and the Vampires were created.

The Pharaoh's mighty advisor, Seth, prayed to the statue of Anubis for help and this time the gods granted him and other loyal soldiers the power to transform into werewolves.

It would be many years before the Great War broke out, Karim was there and it saddened him to think about the amount of lives lost that day.

Karim was shaken from his thoughts when the pain became too great, he fell to his knees and let out a little prayer that he would make it.

"Seto, look!" Yugi called and hurried to Karim's side. Karim smiled, the gods had granted his request. "Hey, are you alright?" Yugi lightly touched Karim's wings and pulled his hand away. "Who did this to you?"

"An Angel." Seto looked down at them.

"Seth." Karim said, "You look just like him."

"He must be in pain, he's spouting nonsense." Seto said. "Let's take him back to get him some help."

"I'll take him back, you, find Jounouchi." Yugi said and Seto nodded before hurrying off into the forest.

"You are very kind, Savior, but there is no time, I won't make it much further." Karim said. "You must find Isis and warn her. We are dealing with someone with a lonely heart and a lust for power. We aren't prepared for what's coming."

"What's coming?"

"A war. Worse than the Great War. The world won't survive." Karim said, his voice breaking as he fought off death. "I-I don't have much… longer." He said. "Forgive me." He took hold of Yugi's wrist and placed a kiss on the star mark and suddenly Yugi could see everything. Karim pulled away. "I have transferred my memories on to you. I am sorry they are so crude but everyone must know…" Karim closed his eyes and slowly disintegrated in Yugi's arms.

Yugi watched as the particles drifted off into the forest, carried by the wind. Yugi looked down at the symbol on his wrist and held back his tears. Everything Karim knew and wanted transferred over to Yugi. The worst thing about it all was his strong love for Isis, which was never acted upon and now it never would be.

Yugi stood up, he knew what he had to do now. In order to get the races to end their funding he'd have to create a world were vampires and werewolves turned back into humans. He'd have to break the curse caused by the Dark King.

* * *

Seto, in wolf form, came upon an unusual clearing in at the edge of the forest and sniffed at the ground. He could smell blood, two types, one ancient and bitter and the other, without a doubt, was Jounouchi's.

He shouldn't have pushed Jounouchi away, he should have just shared his feelings on the Mokuba situation. It was too painful to face. The fact that Seto had caused Mokuba's state. It didn't matter that he'd been under the influence, all that mattered was that he couldn't stop himself from hurting his brother.

Seto followed the scent of blood and found the remains of a pentagram, drawn in the dirt. The blood oath? Jounouchi entered into a blood oath with someone. Who? And for what purpose? Damn. Seto had been neglectful in his teachings. The blood oath was more powerful than any bond and would only end when one of the pair, in the arrangement, died.

Seto, fueled by rage at the prospect of losing his connection with Jounouchi to someone else, continued to follow Jounouchi's scent into the forest.

Seto paused when he began to smell someone else's blood—no it was more like two people. Seto picked his head up and followed broken twigs and found a small pool of blood and a drag mark along the ground. Fearing the worst, Seto made his way into a cave, following the drag mark, and found what he'd been dreading.

Two students from E.A.T. University had been ripped to shreds, blood smeared the walls and ground of the cave, Seto turned his head away from the stench—things were worse than he'd thought. This violated the treaty in a big way. If anyone ever found out that a werewolf murdered two vampires… Seto didn't want to think about what would happen. All he knew was that he needed to find Jounouchi and fast.


	21. Death is Peaceful, Life is Harder

The smell of blood lingered in the air and Jounouchi cringed at the memory the scent brought. He could still hear them screaming, the two helpless students he'd slaughtered.

"You need to relax, they were only vampires. You did your job." Dartz said as he loomed over Jounouchi's broken form. "And it might help you to know that you had no choice." He smirked. "And we are far from finished."

Jounouchi looked up at him, his eyes glowing with rage, a rage he could do nothing with because he was under Dartz's control. And the worst thing about this particular brand of control, Jounouchi discovered, was that he was aware of everything that happened and was powerless to stop himself.

Vampire or not those two students did not deserve to die, they had done nothing to him or the people he loved. Now Jounouchi had to live with the fact that he had not only murdered his father but two kids as well.

"You might as well give in to me, it will only hurt you more if you try to fight this." Dartz said. "Oh…" Dartz paused when he felt a presence approaching them, he turned and smiled before turning back to Jounouchi. "Your next mission is here."

Jounouchi lifted his head in time to see Yugi making his way through the thick trees, in a few moments Yugi would discover him. Jounouchi panicked.

"I want you to kill that boy." Dartz said, knowing, thanks to Karim, that Yugi was the savior of the angels, the one being who could stop him. Dartz sensed that Yugi's power was still weak, that he had not yet become the warrior he was meant to be, and that this was the perfect time to attack.

"I won't!" Jounouchi said, "I would rather die!"

Dartz clicked his tongue and sent a wave of energy toward Jounouchi's collar and gave the order again. This time Jounouchi's eyes lit up with a greenish hue and he bared his teeth, saliva dripped from his jagged smile. "Bring me his heart." Dartz ordered.

Jounouchi hurried off toward Yugi and slowly sank down into the thick foliage so as to hide until it was time to strike. Upon getting closer he noticed that Yugi had a strange scent around him, something not quite him. Jounouchi held his position when he saw Yugi fall against a tree for support, he must have been walking for a long time.

Yugi slid down to the ground, he knew he had to keep going but the search for Jou followed by the weight of what Karim had revealed to him was too much. Yugi took a moment to rest his eyes but that was short lived because the moment he'd done so he discovered a hot breath was coming toward him. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of a wolf, the same wolf that had attacked him the night before.

"N-Nice wolf…" Yugi backed up as much as the tree would allow but it wasn't enough, the wolf was mere inches from his face. The wolf bared his fangs and moved in closer, what was it waiting for? It was almost as if the wolf didn't want to hurt him. Yugi looked into the wolf's eyes and felt something familiar emanating from them.

"Y-Yugi…" a strained voice, "… run… Yu…gi." A familiar voice.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi watched as the wolf nodded, "What's going on? Why are you attacking me?" the wolf said nothing, instead he placed both paws on Yugi's chest and leaned in. The weight was making it hard for Yugi to breathe and he could do nothing to get free. "Jounouchi, stop."

"Yugi!" Otogi's voice boomed through the trees and suddenly Yugi could see him with an arrow at the ready and in the blink of an eye the arrow was free.

"No!" Yugi tried to pull the wolf out of the way but it was no use, the arrow found its mark and embedded itself into the wolf's fur and flesh. "No." Yugi was finally free when the wolf's body went down in a heap and so Yugi reached for the arrow.

"Yugi, are you alright, did that thing hurt you?" Otogi asked.

"No. Otogi help me, he's going to die." Yugi tried to yank the arrow free but that only seemed to hurt the wolf more. "It's Jounouchi!"

"Shit!" Otogi pulled Yugi's hand away from the arrow. "I'm sorry." He said, "You can't take the arrow out, it's designed to cause more damage if removed. He's not going to make it."

"Yes he is! It's Jounouchi, he always pulls through. Right Jou?" Yugi took the wolf's head onto his lap and pet the soft blonde fur. "Jounouchi…"

"Why did he attack you?" Otogi asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. "I think he was trying to stop himself though because he told me to run." Yugi looked down at Jounouchi's face and then his hand found the collar around his neck. "What is this?" Yugi pulled the collar off and was filled with a sense of dread because Jounouchi whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Yugi." Jounouchi said, "I didn't mean to attack you… I didn't want to… I've done a terrible thing…" Jounouchi's breathing was coming out in short shallow bursts and Yugi pet his fur to calm him.

"Hey, save your strength." Yugi leaned down and hug's Jounouchi's head close to his chest. "We have to graduate together, you are going to become a mechanic, a great one, remember?" Yugi's tears were falling slowly now and Otogi had to look away, the tender moment making him uncomfortable.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Jounouchi said. "This whole time I just wanted to keep you…" Jounouchi voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Yugi shook Jounouchi but his eyes wouldn't reopen, Yugi could feel the beating of Jounouchi's heart slow down as well. "No, Jounouchi, you can't." Yugi was openly weeping now. "You're my… best friend." Yugi hugged Jounouchi closer and held him tightly.

The ground shook lightly and Otogi turned back to look at Yugi, the earth around him seemed to be prickling with power. "Yugi, stop." Otogi warned but he was too late, the trees began to rustle and the clouds above Yugi parted, allowing the morning sun to shine down on Yugi. A small sliver of light meant only for him. "Yugi, calm down."

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes glowing white, and suddenly white wings outlined in gold sprung from his back. His new feathers came up at an arch behind him, making him look menacing even while surrounded by wondrous light.

Seto came upon the scene, his connection with Jounouchi was no longer severed, but the sight of Yugi made him stop in his tracks. He could feel Jounouchi's pain, the anguish that came with betrayal and self-loathing.

The light surrounding Yugi subsided after a moment, his body getting used to the new power inside of him. Yugi tucked his wings down to the side and held onto his best friend, the warmth slowly seeping from his unmoving body. "Oh Jou… Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you…"

"Yugi… I'm sorry." Otogi said, "I had no idea…" Yugi glared up at the man who had shot his friend and gritted his teeth. "If I could take it back… I would."

"Well, you can't." Yugi said. "You expect me to forgive you after you killed my best friend?"

"He's not dead." Seto finally said and as he strode up to Yugi he transformed from wolf to human. Seto knelt down next to Yugi and the crumpled form of his pupal and first love. "His heart is still beating. We need to get the arrow out and try to fix him up." Seto said.

"How can you tell?" not that Yugi was going to complain about the fact that his friend was still with him.

"We're connected." He said, Yugi rose an eyebrow at him. "There's no time to explain."

"Let's get him back to the dorm then." Yugi said.

"No!" Seto said, "We can't take him back to the school." He said. If anyone found out that Jounouchi had murdered to students then he would be executed for sure. Not to mention a war would break out. "I know a place where he'll be safe, it's a little ways from here." Seto looked at Otogi, "You. Go back to the school and don't tell anyone about this."

"Got it." Otogi said, happy to do something, anything he could to fix what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Yugi." He said again before running off back to the school.

Yugi and Seto carried Jounouchi to the cabin in the forest, the force field had no effect on Yugi other than that he felt a small prickle of static energy upon passing through.

Once inside Yugi stared at the imperfect form of Mokuba. "God, Mokuba… What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, just help me get Jounouchi to the bed so I can remove the arrow." Seto said and Yugi nodded.

"Otogi said that the arrow couldn't be removed by pulling it out, we'll have to push it through." Yugi said.

"Jounouchi is strong enough to handle it." Seto said, trying to convince himself of that fact.

Later Yugi sat across from Seto on a chair while Seto sat next to Jounouchi on the bed, the arrow had come out with little damage to Jounouchi and he was stable (according to Seto's link with him).

"I'm confused." Yugi said. "Since when have you and he been like this?"

"And what about you, bird boy?" Seto asked, nodding his head toward Yugi's elegant wings.

"Okay, I guess we both have some explaining to do, though I've only been in this form for two hours. I knew about the angel thing since yesterday."

"I've been a werewolf since battle city and Jounouchi… well, do you remember the night of Jounouchi's father's murder?" Yugi nodded, how could he forget? Jounouchi was heartbroken over it. "Well it was Jounouchi who killed him. He couldn't control his strength" he paused and looked at Mokuba. "Just like…" he stopped and Yugi took the hint.

"What do you know about all of this?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"More than I want to." Seto said. Yugi nodded, he felt the same way.

"So… You and Jounouchi are connected? The way you said it… does that mean you love him?" Yugi asked after a beat.

"I haven't said that to him so why on earth would I tell you?" Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It comes down to the two of us saving the world again." Yugi said.

"The three of us, Jounouchi will pull through." He said.


	22. He'd Never Been Less Human… or More Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Chester Bennington, a wonderful person with a heart of gold and the voice of an Angel. I hope you find peace and comfort. I will miss you forever.
> 
> Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews they keep me going and I hope that my stories do the same for you. I will try my hardest to keep updating, things were easier when I was doing this in high school. If any of you ever want to talk about anything don't hesitate to contact me.
> 
> *22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22

A few hours had passed since Yugi and Seto sought the safety of the shack and Jounouchi's breathing had slowed to a normal pace. Sometime during the night he had transformed back into his human self, unable to maintain the energy it took to be a wolf. The wound on his chest shifted as well and they were shocked to discover just how close the arrow had gotten to Jounouchi's heart.

"What do you think came over Jounouchi?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I lost my connection with him for a while, the clues that I found suggest that he entered a blood oath with someone." Seto said and paused in thought, "When he attacked you did you notice anything odd?"

"Other than him attacking me?" Yugi paused, his brain was running through so many things but he was able to remember something. "He was wearing a collar with a blue charm on it." He said.

"A collar?" Seto ran a hand through his hair as he thought of something. "That must be it. There's no way he'd wear a collar willingly unless it was part of the oath."

"What is a blood oath?" Yugi asked.

"It's made between supernatural beings, getting out of the oath requires that bargain be fulfilled or the death of one of the beings." Seto said. "Where is the collar now?"

"I took it off of him. It's still in the forest. So you think that one of the requirements in the oath was for him to wear that collar."

"Yes and for that to be an important part of the oath must mean that the collar has some significance. Someone was controlling him with it, and whoever it was made him murder two vampires." Seto said then turned to Yugi, he didn't really like the idea of telling Yugi that Jounouchi had murdered but he had no choice, they were all in too deep now.

"Murder? What are you talking about? Explain." Yugi glared at Seto, there was no way Jounouchi would ever do anything like that.

"Like I said, Jounouchi murdered two students from the vampire school. I know it was him because his scent was all over the place." Seto said. "I managed to cover up as much as I could but it won't be long before the other vampires figure it out."

"And if they figure it out…war…" Yugi plopped back down onto the couch, defeated.

"That's right. Because Jounouchi broke the pact between werewolves and vampires the peace treaty is null and void. The delicate balance we have here will be thrown off."

"We need to figure out who is behind this and let the vampires know what really happened." Yugi said.

"You're foolish. Those bloodsucking parasites won't care, they've been waiting for an opportunity like this." Seto said.

"That's not true." Yugi said. "They want peace, it isn't their fault that they exist and they shouldn't be punished for it."

"Yugi, get it through your head, Vampires are the enemy, angels, humans and wolves can agree on that much." He said. "We need to evacuate the school because no matter who's fighting the humans won't survive."

Yugi made his way over to Mokuba's bedside and looked down at his pale baby face, he was cute even with the scar. Yugi watched Mokuba's sleeping face for a few moments, Seto was right, humans would suffer the most.

Something came over Seto as he watched Yugi caress his little brother in such a loving manner, maybe it was Yugi's nature or the fact that he literally looked angelic, but Seto decided it was time to face what he had done, to admit what happened to another person. "I did that to him."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"It was nearly a year ago but it's still fresh in my mind and I suppose it always will be." Seto continued, if he stopped now he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to tell the story. "It was several months after I had first transformed and I vowed, that first time, that I wouldn't change against my will."

"I was pretty good at transforming when I wanted too but every full moon it was out of my control. I'd been practicing and finally I was able to stave off the urge to change, or so I had thought." He paused for a moment and clenched his hands at his sides. "What I didn't know, what I'd learned too late was that I couldn't fight against the power of a super moon."

"Seto…" Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to carry the burden of Seto's pain as well but how could he deny Seto his confession? Yugi shook his head and gestured for Seto to continue.

"The mansion was empty that night, I always made sure that the house staff left on the night of a full moon. I couldn't afford to have people learn what I was." He clarified, "the night rolled on and then Mokuba unexpectedly showed up, he was supposed to be away on a business trip that night."

"We got into an argument and I couldn't keep my anger in check, I transformed. I had revealed, to my brother, what I was. I couldn't handle it. No longer in control of my body, I attacked him. I was trapped in the body of a blood thirsty beast and through my own eyes I had to watch as I mauled my baby brother." Seto looked down at his hands. "I never wanted any of this. I'm a monster."

"That's not true!" Yugi practically shouted. "If it were then you would have killed him but something inside stopped you from going that far." Yugi said, tears were falling down his cheeks where they then landed on Mokuba's small hand. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. My only choice is to work with the angels in accordance with that damn prophesy so that I can get him back." Seto said. It was then that Yugi let go of Mokuba's hand, realization hit him hard and he felt physically ill.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Oh god…" Yugi covered his mouth, Karim's memory was flashing before his eyes.

" _Seto must join the cause Karim, I am afraid that the only way he will be willing to join us is striking a deal with him. Seto loves his brother more than anything in this world, take him away and Seto will do anything to get him back," Isis said, "including, work for us."_

"Yugi, what the hell is going on with you?" Seto grabbed hold of Yugi by the shoulders, shaking him from the memory. "Hey."

"Huh?" Yugi looked back at Seto, how could he tell Seto what happened? He couldn't, if he did it would send Seto into a deep rage. He'd get himself killed trying to fight against an angel especially one who could see the future. No, Yugi had to keep the information to himself, for Seto's sake.

"What the hell was that?" Seto asked. "I can't have you losing it now."

"I'm not. I'm just upset that Mokuba is hurt. I know it must hurt you very much." Yugi said. "But I know it wasn't your fault. You love him, there's no way you could have done that on purpose."

"On Purpose or not, it doesn't change the fact that I did do this, with these hands." Seto held out his hands and Yugi grabbed them.

"No, not these hands." Yugi said. "These hands protected Mokuba a thousand times, these hands held on to your brother with love." Yugi pulled up Mokuba's hand and placed it in Seto's and covered them both up with his own hands. "He'll wake up again and he'll forgive you."

"You're foolish, Yugi…" Seto paused, something tickled his hand, a small pressure, a squeeze. Yugi stepped back, having felt the movement too. Seto watched Mokuba's face and was surprised to see his eyes open slowly.

"Big…. Br…ther" Seto leaned in closer, he wasn't sure what he was hearing.

"Mokuba." Seto ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey." He said, enjoying the feeling of fingers in his hair. "Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I attacked you."

"I don't remember that." He said.

"How could you not remember?" Seto asked.

"My big brother is a werewolf… this is so cool." He said.

"I almost killed you." He said, pulling away. "Why aren't you taking this seriously? You should be angry with me."

"I'm not. I know you would never hurt me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd never hold this against you." Mokuba said. "No matter what, we are brothers forever."

"But your face…" Seto reached out and touched the scars on Mokuba's cheek, Mokuba leaned in slowly and closed his eyes, relishing in his brother's cool touch.

"I don't care what it looks like." Mokuba said

"But I do. People will stare at you."

"Let them stare. I'm stronger than you give me credit for. I'm still a Kaiba and I will wear my scars proudly."

"Mokuba." Seto smiled proudly but was distracted by the sound of crying, he turned to see Yugi whipping his eyes with the back of his arm. "You did this." He said and pointed at Yugi for good measure.

"What?" Yugi looked down at his hands. "Did what?"

"You healed him somehow. Now, do the same for Jounouchi." Seto ordered.

"I did not. There's no way." Yugi said. "How?"

"Figure it out." Seto said. "Then I can take them both and go home."

"You can't leave." Yugi said, "We need to save everyone."

"No, _you_ need to save everyone. I won't let Mokuba be targeted and Jounouchi may have started a war. It's not safe for them here."

"A war? What's going on, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "If Yugi needs your help I don't think you should abandon him."

"If I help Yugi then I will be abandoning you and Jounouchi and I won't do that."

"Jounouchi?" and that's when Mokuba noticed the blonde on a bed on the opposite side of the room. "What happened to him?"

"There's a lot to explain, you've been in a coma for nearly a year." Seto said.

"Well, start explaining." Mokuba said.

As Yugi listened to Seto recount the events up until this point he glanced over at his friend and wondered if he were able to heal him. He walked over and took Jounouchi's hand in his and closed his eyes, trying to find the power within him. All he could find was blackness, he had no idea how to use or even control his new powers.

Frustrated, Yugi plopped down on the couch and winced as his wings dug into his back. How the heck did he hide them? He never noticed the others' wings before so there must be a way. "Wings go away." He whispered to himself repeatedly.

"Will you stop saying that?" Seto asked, whipping his head around to glare at Yugi. "It's not working and you are only irritating me."

"Hey, I am only trying to figure things out. Jou had you to help him and I have no one."

"We can't leave, Seto." Mokuba said after having time to digest the story. "If we leave then Jounouchi will always be seen as a murderer. We can't let that happen. We have to find the person responsible for this and make them pay."

"We?" Seto said, "I don't think so. You're going to stay here and finish recovering."

"I feel fine. Whatever Yugi did healed me up real nice." He said, "And besides, I am not letting you fight in a war all alone."

"Look. I'll stay and help Yugi on one condition.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Stay here and watch over Jounouchi." Seto said.

"Deal." Mokuba said and smiled as if that were his goal all along.


End file.
